Destiny
by ov4arenko
Summary: What if no one believes you? Do you really did it? Что если никто тебе не верит? Неужели ты и вправду сделала это?
1. Chapter 1

Название: Судьба / Fait.

Фендом: Lost Girl

Автор: Ov4arenko

Жанр: фантастика и много мелодрамы.

Пэйринг/Герои: Бо/Лорен, Дайсон, Кензи, Трик, Хейл, Эш* и возможно появление других персонажей сериала «Lost Girl»

Бета: нет… не слышала…

Таймлайн: после 1.10.

От автора: События разворачиваются после 10 серии 1 сезона. Вот только мать Бо никогда не появлялась.

(* т.к. я не смогла вспомнить либо найти информацию о имени первого Эша, то решила дать ему имя Сэмюель!)

I can be the one to show you

Everything you missed before

Just hold on now

'Cause I can be the one to give you more

Let you know

Kelly Clarkson - Anytime

**Глава 1. **

- За очередную победу «Бо и компании», - поднимая бокал, крикнула Кензи.

- Нам срочно надо придумать новое название, - возразил слегка охмелевший Хейл.

Они с девушкой тут же вступили в риторический спор, понятный только им двоим.

Взяв свой бокал, Бо подсела ближе к оборотню, в объятьях, которого намеревалась сегодня забыться.

- И так, ты снова спас мою задницу.

- Это уже входит в привычку, - не отрывая взгляда от своего бока, ответил мужчина.

- Ну, что ж это хорошая привычка и от нее не стоит избавляться, - улыбнулась брюнетка.

- А я и не планировал, - наконец-то взглянул на нее Дайсон. Когда их взгляды встретились, он увидел знакомое свечение и приблизился к суккубу еще ближе. Их губы были в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга и в предвкушении того, что должно произойти Бо закрыла глаза.

- Дайсон, это тебя, - как нельзя, кстати, послышался голос Трика, и им пришлось вернуться в реальность.

- Да, сэр… Хорошо, сейчас буду… Разве это не адрес Лорен? Т.е. доктора Льюис… Хорошо, мы уже едем.

Бо не знала с кем и о чем конкретно разговаривал Дайсон, но услышав упоминание о Лорен, она забеспокоилась.

- Хейл, есть дело, - крикнул напарнику мужчина.

- Что случилось? – пытаясь не выдать интереса как бы невзначай спросила Бо.

- Я мало, что понял, но видимо что-то с Лорен…

- Она в порядке? – перебила его девушка.

- Пока не знаю…

- Не против, если я поеду с вами? – несмотря на всю ту боль, что Лорен причинила ей, Бо искренне переживала за доктора и хотела лично удостовериться, что все в порядке.

- И я…, - вставая с дивана, крикнула Кензи, которая, по всей видимости, слышала только последнюю часть разговора - А куда, именно, мы едем?

- Звонил Эш…

- Сам Эш… Значит дело серьезное… - озвучила не только свои мысли Кенз.

- Ладно, поехали, - взяв куртку, подытожил Дайсон.

Подьехав к дома Лорен они увидели машину Эша и еще несколько машин, явно принадлежавших Светлым.

Поднявшись в квартиру, первым, что привлекло внимание Бо, была лужа крови возле дивана. Больше ничего не указывало, на какого либо рода происшествие, что снова насторожило суккуба.

- Кристиан, что здесь? – обратился к парню в белом халате, в котором Бо признала одного из работников лаборатории, Дайсон.

- Пока не понятно, как по мне так это всего лишь неудачная попытка самоубийства, - по тону было заметно, что парень не входит в число поклонников Лорен.

- Что? Лорен не могла…, - сразу же возразила Бо.

- Наверное, впервые за время нашего знакомства, я полностью с вами согласен, - услышала она за спиной, - По – этому и вызвал Дайсона.

Обернувшись, Бо увидела Эша. Она, конечно, знала, что Лорен была ОЧЕНЬ ценным сотрудником, но неужели настолько, что он лично решил проконтролировать дело… это было, как минимум, странно.

- А как Лорен? – Бо только сейчас осознала, что никто не спросил о состоянии блондинки, и она застыла в ожидании ответа.

- Она потеряла много крови… еще бы минут пять, и мы бы ничего не смогли сделать…

- То есть с ней все будет в порядке?

- Пока об этом судить рано, но с нашими технологиями думаю, что серьезных осложнений, по крайней мере, физических, быть не должно, - парень, явно продолжать настаивать на версии с самоубийством.

- Нам надо поговорить с тем, кто нашел доктора.

- Это Я! – сказал Эш, и все удивленно уставились на него.

Первым в реальность вернулся Хейл и сразу же обратился к Эшу.

- Вы заметили что-то странное в квартире?

- Нет, все было как всегда, ну если не считать доктора Льюис с перерезанными венами.

- Значит, Вы часто здесь бывали? – спросила Бо.

Проигнорировав ее вопрос, Эш продолжил:

- Когда я пришел, то в квартире было тихо. Я постучал несколько раз, но ответа не последовало, решив, что доктор, скорее всего наверху я позвонил ей и, набрав номер, услышал звук телефона за дверью.

- Что было дальше?

- Я подождал еще несколько минут, но никто так и не появился.

- Как Вы попали в квартиру?

- Воспользовался своим ключом.

- У Вас есть ключ от квартиры Лорен? – сразу же возмутившись, уточнила Бо, - Да, ваши рабы действительно под контролем.

- Если бы не мой ключ, то завтра Вам сообщили о смерти доктора, - смотря прямо в глаза суккубу, ответил Эш.

Одно упоминание слов «доктор» и «смерть» в одном предложении заставили сердце Бо сжаться от боли.

- Почему Вы так уверенны, что это не попытка суицида? – продолжал задавать вопросы Дайсон.

- Я не первый год работаю с доктором, и поверьте, она переживала и худшее, чем нападки неуравновешенного суккуба.

«Неужели, она все ему рассказала?» - пронеслось в голове Бо, - «Хотя чего еще можно было ожидать после ночи по приказу», - сразу же сама себе и ответила Бо.

- Хорошо, Хейл давай осмотримся здесь и посмотрим, что это нам даст, - обратился к напарнику Дайсон.

- Когда можно будет поговорить с Лорен? – спросил у медика Хейл.

- Думаю, что завтра ближе к вечеру она будет способна принимать посетителей.

- Дайсон, это дело является приоритетным, - обратился к детективу Эш и снова его слова удивили присутствующих. Оборотень кивнул в ответ и Эш покинул квартиру.

Еще раз, осмотрев комнату, Бо направилась вверх по лестнице. Только сейчас к ней пришло осознание того, что она никогда прежде не бывала у Лорен дома.

В спальне был легкий беспорядок, который как казалось Бо, был совсем не присущ для доктора. Шкаф был приоткрыт, на кровати лежало несколько рубашек и пара брюк.

Увидев фотографии на полке, брюнетка направилась к ним. Взяв первое фото, она не смогла сдержать улыбки. На фотографии Лорен было лет 12, и на шее висел стетоскоп.

«Уже тогда все было предрешено», - подумала суккуб.

Посмотрев на остальные фотографии, где Лорен была с другими людьми, Бо поняла, что совершенно ничего не знает о блондинке. Ни где она выросла или какая у Лорен была семья, как и почему она решила стать доктором и что заставило ее стать рабом Светлых… ничего… совершенно ничего…

Еще раз, взглянув на полку Бо обратилась к вошедшему в комнату Хейлу:

- Тебе не кажется, что не хватает пары фотографий?

- Да, похоже, здесь, что-то стояло, - указав на пустые места, согласился сирена.

- Кто-то еще заходил в комнату?

- Нет, насколько я знаю, только Эш. Может Лорен, просто, убрала их…, - предположил детектив.

- Может быть…, - согласилась Бо, хотя чутье подсказывало, что на недостающих фото было что-то важное, и кто-то явно не хотел, чтобы их увидели посторонние.

Понимая, что здесь она не найдет ответов Бо пошла вниз… хотя все в квартире указывало на попытку самоубийства, Бо отчаянно не хотела в это верить.

Ночью Бо так и не смогла уснуть. Снова и снова прокручивая в голове события последних недель. Проведя ночь с Лорен, суккуб была неимоверно счастлива и впервые за долгое, очень долгое, время, ей показалось, что наконец-то появился свет в конце туннеля ее одинокой жизни. Наверное, именно по этому ей и было так, больно узнав, что точнее кто заставил Лорен придти к ней в тот день. Хотя часть ее и отказывалась верить в то, что Лорен могла так поступить, но гордость и задетое самолюбие не позволили выслушать девушку…

Они так и не смогли найти хоть что-то, что бы указывало на присутствие в квартире кого-то кроме Лорен, а значит…

«Неужели, она действительно… нет, Лорен не стала бы этого делать», - пыталась убедить себя Бо. Но все говорило об обратном, если это подтвердится, то часть вины будет и на суккубе.

- Ты, слишком, громко думаешь…, - приоткрыв дверь, сказала Кензи.

Ничего, не ответив, Бо глазами указала на место рядом с ней.

- Я так понимаю, что уснуть так и не получилось, - риторически скорее констатировал нежели спросила Кензи.

- А что если…

- Нет, мы не знаем, что там случилось, - понимая, куда клонит подруга, перебила ее Кензи.

- Ты же видела квартиру, и Дайсон явно не верит…

- При всей моей любви к горячему детективу, он никогда не был поклонником Лорен, скорее наоборот.

- Но все указывает…

- Если это и так, то в этом нет твоей вины, - сразу же отрезала девушка не дав Бо закончить предложение.

- Правда? Я не дала ей возможности объясниться.

- Бо ты была обижена и имела на это полное право.

- Да, но…

- Никаких «но», даже если предположить, что Лорен сделала… то, что сделала, это было исключительно ее решение, - пыталась как-то сгладить ситуацию Кензи и, решив сменить тему, тут же продолжила, - Какие планы на сегодня?

- Дайсон…

- Оооо, это уже лучше.

Игнорируя любопытный взгляд и игривый тон подруги, Бо продолжила:

- Он обещал позвонить, когда Лорен придет в себя.

- Что? Зачет тебе ввязываться в это?

- Во-первых, я хочу понять, что же там случилось и, во-вторых,… мне надо ее увидеть, - в последнем до этого момента Бо не признавалась даже себе.

- Только не говори…

- Я только хочу убедиться, что с ней все хорошо и не более.

- Как знаешь, но на меня не рассчитывай.

- Я и не надеялась, - закатив глаза ответила Бо.

Кензи, явно намеревалась ответить, но звук телефона не дал ей этого сделать.

- Да… Хорошо… Я могу поехать с тобой? Буду там минут через 20, - для Кензи этого было достаточно, чтобы понять суть беседы.

- Не передумала?

- Нет, но передавай от меня поклон горячему доктору, - уже у двери крикнула девушка.


	2. Chapter 2

Arturo, я уже начала сомневаться, что здесь есть кто-то из русскоязычных! Рада, что понравилось, надеюсь и продолжение не разочарует!

- Адам, как она?

- Еще слаба и я хотел подождать с вашим разговором, но доктор настояла, чтобы я позвонил тебе. Так, что Вы уж там поделикатнее.

- Ладно, постараюсь.

- Я провожу…

- Хорошо, через несколько минут.

- Мы ждем вашего напарника?

- Нет, Бо сказала, что хочет присутствовать, - Дайсон, был уверен, что это не очень хорошая идея. Он все еще считал, что Лорен пыталась покончить с собой, что лишний раз доказывало его мнение о слабости людей. Никто не винил Бо, но в ее причастности к случившемуся, он тоже не сомневался.

- Вы, правда, думаете, что…

- Что?, - подойдя к ним спросила Бо. Этот парень явно был сторонником Бо и она догадывалась о чем шла речь, все эти намеки и взгляды начинали злить суккуба.

- Нет, ничего, думаю нам лучше пойти в палату.

- Да, это определенно, лучше, чем…, - Бо намеревалась продолжить, но Дайсон взял ее за руку, тем самым, давая понять, что сейчас не лучшее время для разбора полетов.

Через несколько минут, они остановились у двери.

- Еще раз напоминаю, что Лорен очень слаба….

- Да, мы поняли… открывай уже, - перебила Бо.

Однако когда дверь открылась, Бо оказалась совершенно не готова к тому, что ей предстояло увидеть. Куча проводов была прикреплена к Лорен. Лицо было бледным, увидев перевязанные запястья, Бо отвела взгляд. Она не представляла, что это будет настолько тяжело.

- Доктор Льюис, пришли детективы, - обратился к Лорен помощник.

- А что она здесь делает? – переведя взгляд с Бо на Дайсона, спросила Лорен.

- Хочешь, чтобы суккуб ушла? – послышался сзади уже знакомый голос и, обернувшись, Бо убедилась в своих догадках, у двери стоял Эш.

«Как-то уж слишком он заботится о своей собственности», - подумала Бо, однако сейчас ее больше волновало, что ответит Лорен.

- Мне все равно, - даже не взглянув в сторону Бо, ответила блондинка.

Молчание затянулось, и видимо вспомнив о цели визита, Дайсон обратился к Лорен:

- Расскажи все, что ты помнишь о вчерашнем вечере.

- Я пришла домой около шести, приготовила ужин и пошла в душ, - начала доктор, хотя слова и давались ей тяжело, - Потом я пошла в лабораторию.

- Ты вернулась сюда? – уточнил Дайсон.

- Нет, у меня есть своя «мини лаборатория» в задней комнате.

- Над чем ты работала и как долго?

- Я была там часа 3 может 4…, - дальше Лорен замолчала как будто решая стоит ли продолжать.

- И над чем ты работала? – повторил вопрос Дайсон.

- Это не имеет ничего общего с случившимся.

- Неужели, ты все еще…, - посмотрев на доктора, в разговор вмешался Эш.

Ничего, не ответив Лорен лишь закрыв глаза, опустила голову.

- Я же сказал…

- Но…

- Нет, это больше не твоя проблема…

- О чем вы говорите? – не сдержалась Бо.

- Несмотря на Ваше отвратительное поведение в течении последних недель, Лорен все еще пытается найти способ помочь Вам, - объяснил Эш.

Бо посмотрела на Лорен, которая, явно, избегала ее взгляда. Она была потрясена услышанным и в голове сразу же возникла сотня вопросов.

- Что было потом?

- Я вспомнила об ужине и поставила его в микроволновку… остальное как в тумане.

- Что еще ты помнишь?

- Нож… боль… кровь…

- Так может…?

- Нет, я этого не делала, - повысив тон, возразила Лорен.

- Но все в квартире говорит о…

- Мне плевать, о чем там тебе нашептала моя квартира, - практически прокричала Лорен, пытаясь подняться.

Только Бо хотела подойти к ней, как рядом с кроватью оказался Эш, суккуб могла поклясться, что видела в его взгляде беспокойство.

- Я этого не делала… - продолжала вторить свое Лорен, смотрев на Эша, - … Я бы никогда… Я не она… Я…

- Тссс, я верю тебе. Лорен попробуй успокоиться, - обняв ее, шептал Эш. Не понимая, что происходит Бо и Дайсон лишь переглянулись.

- Ее руки, - увидев кровь на одеяле, крикнула Бо.

- Сэр, мне надо осмотреть доктора, - поспешив к Лорен, сказал лаборант.

- Да, делай, что нужно, - встав с места, скомандовал Эш.

- Я… Я не она… Я бы…, - в бреду выкрикивала Лорен.

- Вы, же понимаете, как это выглядит, - едва дверь закрылась начал Дайсон.

- Если доктор Льюис говорит, что она этого не делала, значит, есть другое объяснение и ваша работа найти его, - возмутился Эш.

- Да, - кивнул оборотень.

Налив себе бокал вина Бо упала на диван в гостиной и снова начала прокручивать в голове события прошедших суток.

Хотя все в квартире и указывало на попытку…, Бо до сих пор не могла заставить себя произнести это слово, … глаза Лорен говорили об обратном. Как же Бо хотела бы сейчас быть рядом с доктором, просто обнять и попытаться понять, что же случилось. Ей было наплевать на все, что случилось между ними, лишь бы еще раз ощутить тепло ее прикосновения…

«Я не она…», - снова и снова проносился в голове голос Лорен.

«О ком она говорила?», - задала себе вопрос Бо.

«Лорен, что же с тобой происходит» - уже в голос произнесла брюнетка.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 2**

- Трик, ну подумай хорошо, неужели ничего не приходит в голову, - Бо выложила владельцу бара дело во всех подробностях, надеясь, что он подскажет в каком направлении двигаться.

- На первый взгляд это похоже…, - Трик замялся, не желая говорить очевидное. Он очень хорошо относился к Лорен, даже более того уважал ее за помощь, которую она всегда оказывала Фейри, часто даже в ущерб себе, но в конце концов, она всего лишь человек, а люди слабы…

- Нет, это было не…, - слово «самоубийство» все еще давалось Бо с трудом, - … то, что вы все думаете.

- Почему ты так в этом уверенна?

- Я видела вчера ее глаза… она не была похожа на…

- Бо, а как, по-твоему, выглядят…

- Не знаю, но она бы этого не сделала, - перебила Трикстера брюнетка.

- Бо и все же, мы не должны отбрасывать этот вариант.

- Просто подумай еще может кто-то из Фейри мог как-то… не знаю… по этому должно быть другое объяснение.

- Хорошо, я постараюсь что-то найти, но не возлагай на это слишком большие надежды, - Трик понимал, что дальнейший спор не имеет смыла, сейчас Бо еще не готова принять правду и надо дать ей время все осмыслить.

Суккуб кивнула в ответ, она не хотела давить на старика, так как он вообще не обязан был ей помогать.

Головой она понимала, что все вокруг, скорее всего правы, но…

Может быть, она и не знала, откуда Лорен родом, как звали ее первую девушку и какой колледж она закончила, но она знала, что блондинка не любит мартини и смешно морщит нос, учуяв запах бензина, а также, что она боится щекотки и Бо уж точно знала, что взгляд, которым Лорен смотрела на нее в больнице не мог соврать… И если Лорен говорит, что не делала этого, значит, она этого не делала.

«Нет, этому есть другое объяснение», - решительно повторила себе брюнетка.

И в голове снова пронеслись слова Лорен:

«Я этого не делала… Я бы никогда… Я не она…!

Это слова не давала Бо покоя и решив, что лучше любых домыслов будет спросить на прямую, она снова направилась в соединение.

- Я могу Вам помочь? – услышав позади голос, Бо приостановилась, она уже было поверила, что попасть к Лорен в палату будет проще простого.

- Адам, правильно? – повернувшись, спросила брюнетка.

- Да, мы встречались раньше несколько раз…

- Ты помощник Лорен?

- Да. Что Вам здесь нужно? – тон парня лишь подтвердил вчерашние догадки Бо, что он далеко не в восторге от ее присутствия в соединении, особенно рядом с Лорен.

- Я бы хотела поговорить с Лорен.

- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Ваш вчерашний визит очень расстроил ее и лишний стресс ей ни к чему, - Бо не хотела применять свою силу, но парень явно был настроен серьезно, а шум вокруг ее пребывания во владениях Эша, это последнее, что ей сейчас необходимо. Она сделала несколько шагов к парню и взяв его за руку снова сказала:

- Может я все таки могу увидеть ее… всего на несколько минут

Улыбнувшись брюнетке, Адам ответил:

- Разве, что если ненадолго… Я могу проводить Вас…

- Нет, в этом нет необходимости, - ответила Бо, отпустив руку лаборанта.

Приоткрыв дверь, Бо увидела, что глаза Лорен были закрыты. Она выглядела такой умиротворенной и спокойной, что если бы Бо не знала, что случилось недавно, то ни за что бы в это не поверила. Даже румянец появился на лице, и Бо сама не заметила, как улыбка появилась на ее лице. Решив, что не стоит будить девушку, суккуб попыталась также тихо закрыть дверь, но услышав столь родной голос остановилась.

- Ты пришла только посмотреть?

- Думала ты спишь…, - попыталась оправдаться Бо, сказав первое, что пришло ей в голову.

- Нет, ты по делу? – приподнявшись с постели, спросила Лорен.

- Я, только, хотела убедиться, что ты в порядке.

Ухмылка появилась на лице блондинки:

- Ну, как ты могла заметить ранее, я очень далека от «в порядке».

- Да, извини, - не понимая, почему Бо вдруг почувствовала себя виноватой.

- И так…, - Лорен пыталась разрядить обстановку.

- Если ты не против, то я хотела бы задать тебе пару вопросов, - как можно деликатнее начала Бо.

- Будь моим гостем, - улыбнувшись, Лорен указала на стул рядом с кроватью.

Подойдя ближе, Бо пристально изучала Блондинку, как будто пытаясь запомнить каждую мелочь. От одной мысли, что сейчас Лорен могла бы быть… мертва… у нее замирало сердце. Несмотря на все, что между ними случилось, Бо не могла представить свою жизнь без Лорен. Не могла и не хотела.

- Бо, ты хотела, что-то спросить? – голос Лорен вернул брюнетку в реальность.

- Да, прости… Лорен, есть ли у тебя идеи, кто или что могло сделать это? – взгляд Бо остановился на запястьях доктора.

- Я снова и снова прокручиваю в голове событья того вечера и не могу найти ничего…, - слеза скатилась по щеке Лорен.

- Тссс, главное, что ты жива и мы найдем того, кто это сделал.

- Ты, правда, веришь, что я не сама…, - Лорен замолчала и глубоко вздохнув продолжила, - Но почему?

- Что «почему»?

- Почему ты веришь мне?

- Не знаю, просто верю и все, - легкая улыбка появилась на губах Бо.

- По-моему в то, что я этого не делала веришь только ты, я и Эш, - Лорен попыталась улыбнуться в ответ.

- Трик сказал, что постарается, что-то выяснить и Дайсон…

- Я тебя прошу. Я прекрасно знаю как Дайсон относится ко мне и, что он убежден в моей слабости.

- Но он профессионал.

- Я и не ставила под сомнения его навыки, но здесь он скорее заинтересован доказать, что я сделала это нежели опровергнуть это, - с горечью констатировала Лорен.

- Ты ошибаешься на счет него…, - попыталась возразить Бо.

- Да, прости, я забыла, что ты знаешь его лучше, чем я, - с ноткой урока сказала доктор.

- Это не то, что…

- Ладно, я только хочу сказать, что если Дайсон и будет что-то делать, то только потому, что ему предстоит отчитываться перед Эшом,

Бо очень хотела понять, какие же на самом деле отношения у Лорен с Эшом, но что-то мешало ей спросить на прямую. Возможно она не была уверенна, что Лорен ответит или слишком боялась услышать ответ.

- В твоей спальне я видела полку с фотографиями, - начала суккуб.

- И что?

- Мне показалось, что некоторых фотографий не хватает… это может быть как-то связанно со случившимся?

- Нет, не думаю. На тех фотографиях не было ничего секретного или настолько важного. Лишь дорогие мне воспоминания.

- Уверенна?

- Абсолютно, - мгновенно ответила Лорен.

- Хорошо, значит теперь остается только ждать и надеяться, что Трику удастся что-то найти. Если будут какие-либо новости – я сообщу, - было еще столько всего, о чем Бо хотела спросить блондинку, столько вопросов оставалось без ответа. Много того о чем Бо хотела поговорить, но она не была уверенна, точнее она на сто процентов была уверенна, что сейчас не лучший момент.

- Ладно, ты знаешь, где меня искать, - улыбнулась Лорен.

- И еще кое-что…, - уже у двери обернулась Бо, но, посмотрев в глаза девушки, не смогла продолжить и лишь виновато улыбнувшись, сказала, - … нет, ничего.

- Пока я не могу дать никаких гарантий, но думаю, у меня получилось и если ты все еще хочешь, то как только я выберусь от сюда, мы сможем продолжить твое лечение, - будто прочитав мысли суккуба, произнесла блондинка.

- Почему ты делаешь это? – не сдержалась Бо, - Я имею в виду после всего…

- Ты не должна бояться сближаться с людьми, а самое главное ты заслуживаешь быть хозяйкой собственной жизни, - услышав свои собственные слова, Бо лишь улыбнулась.

- Но Эш…

- Об этом не беспокойся, Эш это моя проблема, - попыталась отшутиться Лорен.

- Значит я уже проблема? – в этот раз, услышав голос за спиной, Бо нисколько не удивилась, похоже она даже начала привыкать к этому.

Разговор шел так хорошо, и стоило Бо решиться задать наиболее волнующий ее вопрос, как появился он… и все испортил.

- Я ни это хотела сказать, - Лорен виновато опустила голову, она явно не насчитывала, что Эш услышит эту часть их с Бо разговора.

- Ладно, мне пора, - обратив на себя внимание сказала Бо и подарив Лорен еще одну улыбку вышла с комнаты.

Уже у выхода из соединения, она вспомнила, что не спросила у Лорен разрешения еще раз осмотреть ее комнату, она все еще надеялась найти там хоть, что-то. Она не хотела снова сталкиваться с Эшем, но квартира Лорен была последней надеждой, а значит надо вернуться.

Подойдя к двери, которая была, не полностью закрыта, Бо услышала сова, которые заставили ее остановиться и прислушаться.

- Значит, это ты забрал фотографии? – Лорен обращалась к Эшу на ты, что сразу же повергло Бо в шок.

- Да, во избежание ненужных разговоров и домыслов. Лорен, а что если бы их увидел посторонний? – в голосе Эша слышалось беспокойство, что также не помогало Бо выйти из шокового состояния.

- Я живу в этой квартире последние 5 лет. За все это время кроме меня на второй этаж поднимался только ты. И я не думала, что кто-то сделает это, - Лорен подняла руки, указав на запястья, - Если бы знала, то подготовилась бы и все убрала.

«ЧТО? Что Эш мог делать в спальне Лорен? Неужели они? Это бы могло объяснить его поведение в последние несколько дней. Но что тогда было между нами?» - не понимая, что только что произошло, разум Бо строил самые невероятные догадки.

- Мне показалось, что в последнее время в твоей личной жизни случились перемены…

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Я говорю про суккуба.

- У нее есть имя, - возмутилась блондинка.

- Ладно, казалось, что у вас с Бо может…

- Нет, я знала, что после той ночи между нами все будет кончено, - перебила Лорен.

Теперь Бо окончательно запуталась… Если Лорен с Эшем… что бы там между ними не было…, то почему он так спокойно говорит о возможных отношениях Бо и Лорен? И снова вопрос без ответа.

- Но ты все равно пошла на это.

- Вообще-то она уверенна, что это ты приказал мне провести ночь с ней, - пояснила Лорен.

- А ну конечно… злой и подлый Эш.

- Да, что-то в этом роде, - улыбнулась Лорен.

- Но, ты могла бы объяснить ей все.

- Всего я ей рассказать не могу, а тому, что есть, она не поверит.

- Лорен, суккуб… то есть Бо, кажется, весьма здравомыслящей и вы могли бы все решить, - настаивал на своем Эш.

Неужели Бо не ослышалась и Эш, вправду убеждал Лорен поговорить с ней. «Хотя у него обязательно должна быть в этом какая-то выгода, видимо Эш надеялся, что если мы с Лорен будем вместе, то она сможет убедить меня принять светлую сторону», - сама для себя пояснила Бо.

- Ну, как я поняла, сейчас она снова с Дайсоном, что меня совершенно не удивляет.

Бо едва сдержалась, что бы не крикнуть: «Нет, это не так!».

- Хочешь я отправлю его… допустим в Лапландию? – в палате послышался смех. Бо пыталась вспомнить случай, когда она видела хотя бы улыбку на лице Эша. Если бы она не знала, кто находится за дверью, то вполне могла принять это за беседу добрых друзей.

- Нет, спасибо, но это не поможет. Бо жива, а остальное не так уж и важно. У нас бы все равно ничего не вышло…, - в голосе доктора слышалась грусть и печаль.

И нова Бо стоило огромных усилий, чтобы удержаться и не возразить словам Лорен.

Решив, что пока информации для нее достаточно, Бо отошла от двери и направилась к выходу, даже не вспомнив причину возвращения…

Увидев за столиком оборотня, Бо направилась к нему.

- Дайсон, скажи, что у тебя есть хоть что-то по делу Лорен? – без прелюдий начала брюнетка.

- Нет, ничего. В квартире чисто и мы не смогли найти никого способного сделать что-то подобное.

- но ведь этому должно быть объяснение.

- Да, этому есть объяснение, но вы с Эшем упорно отказываетесь видеть очевидное.

- Дайсон, не…

- Что «не»? Мы не нашли в квартире никаких признаков присутствия еще кого-то кроме Лорен, все знают, что… в последнее время ей было не легко и ты сама слышала, что она сказала о ноже, к тому же она…, - остановился оборотень.

- Что? Заканчивай?

- Она человек, и не просто человек, а человек живущий в мире Фейри, ты не хуже меня знаешь, что это не просто.

- Нет…

- Если бы ты отбросила свои чувства и посмотрела на факты, то рано или поздно ты поймешь, что я прав, - не дав Бо ничего возразить, Дайсон вышел из бара.

Бо понимала, что догонять его нет смысла, да по большому счету и казать ей было не чего.

Увидев за барной стойкой Трика Бо направилась к нему в надежде, что у старика есть какие-нибудь новости, но выражение его лица говорило красноречивее любых слов.

«И так… У меня нет ни единой зацепки и даже предположения, что же случилось с Лорен.» - пробормотала Бо.

Самое страшное, что Бо была уже не так категорична в отстаивании версии и нападении. Как бы она не хотела найти объяснение случившемуся, факты говорили сами за себя.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Arturo, I hope, made you wait a long time;)**_

_**Alpha, my English is sufficient enough to read, but not yet for writing**_

_**wow, thanks for the support;)**_

**Глава 3**

Прошла неделя…

- Да, - поднеся трубку к уху, сонно ответила Бо.

- Ой, прости, я тебя разбудила… Извини… Я перезвоню позже, - послышался виноватый голос, который суккуб не спутает ни с чьим другим.

- Нет, я уже не сплю… почти. Что случилось?

- У меня получилось, - самодовольно начала Лорен.

- Я рада… Стоп, о чем ты говоришь?

- Твоя вакцина…

- Лорен, сейчас 5 часов утра…, - посмотрев на часы, констатировала Бо, - … подожди ты, что работала над ней всю ночь?

- Вообще-то последние пару дней, но это не важно, главное, что я практически уверенна в успехе.

- Лорен, тебе надо отдыхать, - сказала Бо, хотя ей и льстило, что Лорен старается ради нее, особенно учитывая, что Эш явно дал понять, что против ее работы. Суккуб не могла отделаться от мысли, что сейчас между ней и Эшем идет негласная война за Лорен, и Бо явно не намеревалась отступать. Она не знала, какие отношения связывали Лорен с Эшем, но отдать ему девушку без боя Бо была не готова.

- Я то и делаю, что отдыхаю. Эш запретил мне появляться в соединении, вот я и решила…

- Ладно, я сейчас приеду, - окончательно проснувшись, заявила Бо.

- Нет, прости, я совершенно забыла о времени. Мы можем сделать это утром.

- Уверенна? Потому, что…

- Нет, давай утром и еще раз извини, что разбудила.

- Лорен, тебе не надо извиняться за то, что помогаешь мне, а теперь отдыхай, - попыталась скомандовать суккуб, - Я увижу тебя утром.

- Хорошо, - согласилась блондинка, и в телефоне послышались гудки.

Бо чувствовала себя, немного, виноватой. Лорен изо всех сил пытается помочь ей и, похоже, у нее получается, хотя суккуб ни на минуту в этом и не сомневалась, а вот у нее самой… всю неделю она пыталась разобраться с ситуацией Лорен, но все зацепки ни к чему не привели.

С одной стороны, Бо отчаянно хотела увидеть Лорен, но с другой возможная встреча пугала ее. Что если Лорен захочет узнать как продвигается расследование… расследование, которое зашло в тупик.

- Но, я уже хорошо себя чувствую и думаю, что могу приступить к своим обязанностям.

- Лорен, я не хочу…

- Сэмюель, я знаю, что ты хочешь как лучше, но я уверенна, что самым лучшим для меня будет вернуться к работе, - продолжала настаивать на своем Лорен.

- Но…

- Никаких «но», я уже все решила.

- Хорошо, как знаешь, но имей в виду…

- Да, да, да…, если что ты меня предупреждал, - радуясь своей маленькой победе, перебила доктор.

Услышав стук в дверь, она была на сто процентов уверенна в том, кто стоит за ней и, поспешив закончить разговор, пошла открывать.

- Привет, - с улыбкой обратилась к гостье Лорен. Она ничего не могла с собой поделать, стоило Бо, только появится, как на душе становилось так пьяно и хорошо… Хотя отношения между ними в последнее время, были так сказать, слегка натянутыми в последнее время, но в момент острой необходимости Бо оказалась рядом и сейчас Лорен хотела показать настолько много это для нее значит.

- Привет, - девушка улыбнулась в ответ.

- Проходи, - распахнула дверь доктор, - Я бы сказала «добро пожаловать», но ведь это не первый твой визит.

- Как на счет раннего обеда, - продолжила Лорен, посмотрев на часы, - или позднего завтрака?

- Спасибо, я не голодна, – сухо ответила Бо и сразу же добавила, - Может приступим?

-Услышав тон, Лорен опустила глаза. Она, конечно, и не надеялась, что Бо так просто обо всем забудет, но и такого холодного отношения тоже не ожидала.

- Хорошо, тогда иди за мной.

- Что на этот раз? – усаживаясь на стул, спросила суккуб.

- Если мои подсчеты верны, то эта вакцина не только будет сдерживать твой голод, но и не будет блокировать твою способность исцеляться.

- И так я пойму, что она действует?

- В течении семи дней ты будешь получать инъекции, потом я проведу некоторые тесты и мы узнаем насколько это эффективно, - на одном дыхании выдала Лорен.

- Мне надо приходить в соединение? Ведь Эш явно дал понять, что…

- Нет, думаю лучше, если ты будешь приходить сюда.

- Ты не хочешь, чтобы он знал? – уточнила Бо

- Дело не в этом, - попыталась отвертеться блондинка.

- А в чем тогда? – настаивала суккуб.

- Я скажу ему, но позже, а пока это может остаться между нами.

- Хорошо, когда ты возвращаешься на работу?

- Вообще-то мне удалось убедить Эша…

- Ну, конечно, - пробормотала Бо.

- Что? – сделав вид, что не услышала, переспросила Лорен.

- Нет, продолжай.

- Я сегодня возвращаюсь в соединение, - сделав инъекцию, сказала доктор.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Лорен все-таки решилась затронуть тему случившегося, как бы сильно она не боялась разговора, но и неопределенность ее убивала:

- Бо, на счет той ночи, - неуверенно начала блондинка.

- Нет, сейчас не время…, - попыталась уйти от разговора Бо.

- Я только хочу объяснить.

- Лорен, сейчас вокруг происходит много странного, и я не думаю…, - закончить предложение Бо, помешал стук в дверь.

- Открыто, - крикнула доктор, и они обе посмотрели на дверь.

Лорен и понятия не имела, кто бы это мог быть, и мысленно проклинала этого человека, за то, что помешал разговору, к которому она так долго готовилась. Однако стоило дверям открыться как ее лицо расплылось в улыбке и увидев того, кого она уж точно не ожидала увидеть, она поспешила к двери.

- Лор, я прилетела, как только узнала, - обнимая доктора, как будто оправдываясь, сказала незнакомка.

- Тебе не обязательно…

- Что? Нет, я хотела быть здесь, - проведя ладонью по щеке доктора, улыбнулась девушка.

Даже, без применения своих способностей Бо могла сказать, что между этими двумя, явно, что-то происходило. Одна мысль, что ее Лорен…

«Стоп… Что? Когда это она стала моей?», - мысленно отругала себя Бо.

… что Лорен была с этой девушкой, у нее появилось желание выставить ее за дверь.

Откашлявшись, Бо обратила на себя внимание девушек.

- Да, извини, - первой обернулась Лорен, - Знакомьтесь это Мелани, - указав на другую девушку, начала доктор, - а это Бо.

- Рада знакомству, - протянула руку незнакомка, суккуб ответила тем же.

- Ты все еще принимаешь на дому? Лор, ты же знаешь, что…

- Нет, я больше этого не практику, вы с Эшем были правы, - улыбнулась рыжей Лорен и, взглянув на Бо, которая явно не понимала, что происходит, поспешила объясниться, - Раньше, я довольно часто принимала больных дома, пока не произошел один инцидент, - в своей деликатной манере пояснила блондинка.

- Инцидент? Ты называешь это инцидентом? Тот парень чуть не убил тебя, - возмутилась новая знакомая.

- Все было не так уж и серьезно…, - возразила Лорен.

- Если бы не Эш…

-Ну, конечно, кто же еще, - пробормотала Бо.

«Снова этот рыцарь», - возмутилась суккуб.

- Бо, на сегодня мы закончили, - не желая углубляться в эту тему, сказала Лорен, - Завтра в это же время?

- Да, конечно. Спасибо, - только и смогла выдавить суккуб.

Остановившись у двери, Бо обернулась. Казалось, что с появлением этой девушки Бо резко стала невидимой. Лорен пристально смотрела на другую девушку, совершенно забыв о Бо, и это вызвало у брюнетки странное чувство, неужели… это ревность…

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – первое, что спросила Мел, оставшись наедине с доктором.

- Уже хорошо. Тебе, правда, не надо было…

- Не говори глупостей, - закатила глаза шатенка, - И так кто занимается твоим делом?

- Ты, даже, не спросишь, сделала ли я это сама?

- Нет, мне это не надо. Я знаю тебя и знаю, что ты никогда бы не сделала ничего подобного.

- Спасибо, - улыбнулась Лорен, - Я рада, что ты здесь.

- И все же, кто занимается расследованием?

- Дайсон…

- Что? Этот осел и палец об палец не ударит ради тебя, - возмутилась девушка.

- Он работает по поручению Эша, а значит…

- Ему придется отчитываться перед ним. Ну, что ж это вселяет надежду.

- Угу, - согласилась Лорен, не желая продолжать эту тему.

- Но, как я понимаю, результатов пока нет?

- Думаю, что нет, но я не сильно и интересовалась, - опустив голову, призналась доктор.

- Почему?

- Все и так считают меня сумасшедшей…

- Лор, теперь я здесь и будь уверенна, что вместе мы во всем разберемся, - взяв блондинку за руку, сказала девушка. Лорен лишь улыбнулась в ответ и обняла подругу. Она уже и не надеялась найти того, кто сделал это с ней, но приезд Мел дал Лорен надежду, что ее имя будет оправданно и она перестанет ловить на себе косые взгляды. Обратив внимание на чемодан у двери, Лорен спросила:

- Ты останешься у меня?

- Нет, не думаю, что тебе сейчас нужна компания…

- Я настаиваю, чтобы ты была здесь, - решительно заявила доктор.

- Хорошо, - без боя сдалась шатенка.

- Комната для гостей, первая дверь направо, если ты забыла, - подмигнула Лорен, - Я еду в лабораторию, но мы можем увидеться позже.

- Хорошо, у меня сегодня одна встреча, но вечером можем встретиться в Даль.

- Хорошо, я приеду туда, как только освобожусь.

- Мелани, что привело тебя в наши края?

- Ты говоришь, так как будто не рад меня видеть? – усаживаясь за стойку, улыбнулась шатенка.

- Нет, просто, не ожидал, что ты так скоро посетишь нас вновь…

- Я здесь…

- Да, док, - подмигнул сирена.

- Именно, хочу разобраться, что случилось.

- Ну, мы с Дайсоном ведем это дело.

- Я не сомневаюсь в твоих детективных способностях, но вот оборотень…

- И снова сначала, - риторически подметил детектив.

- Ты не познакомишь нас, - стукнув сирену по плечу, вмешалась в разговор Кензи.

- Да, конечно. Кензи это Мелани… наша давняя знакомая, - протянул сирена, - А это…

- Бо? Правильно? Мы виделись сегодня у Лорен, - перебила его девушка, обращаясь к суккубу.

- Да, все правильно, - не отрываясь от стакана, констатировала Бо.

- Ты надолго?

- Все зависит от Лорен, - игриво ответила Мел.

- Всем, привет, - в баре появился Дайсон.

- Привет, засранец, - сразу же отрезала гостья, обратив на себя внимание оборотня.

- о, Мелани, я то думал почему, день так хорошо складывался, а беда, оказывается, пришла ближе к ночи.

- Да, и это только…

- Когда ты уже заберешь своего доктора, и вы вместе укатите отсюда, желательно в неизвестном нам направлении, - перебил ее детектив.

- Поверь, если бы это зависело от меня…

- Тайм аут, - вмешался Хейл.

Эта маленькая перепалка вызвала интерес у Бо и наконец-то заставила ее поднять глаза. У Дайсона и Мелани определенно были не самые дружеские отношения.

«Вечер становится все интереснее», - подумала про себя Бо, предвкушая новую перепалку, в которой она планировала узнать хоть что-то о незнакомке.

У Дайсона, явно было, что ответить, но увидев у входа Лорен, шатенка как заколдованная направилась к ней. Не обращая никакого внимания на попытки оборотня зацепить ее.

- Привет, я уже начала подумывать дождаться тебя дома.

- Извини, в лаборатории полный завал, я совершенно потеряла счет времени, и если бы Эш не заставил меня пойти домой, то не знаю, когда бы я очнулась.

Улыбнувшись, Мел сказала:

- Надо будет завтра поблагодарить его за это, - однако в момент, сделав серьезное лицо, продолжила, - Но, Лор…

- Со мной все хорошо, - понимая, куда клонит подруга, перебила ее Лорен.

И снова увидев эти нежные взгляды и прочее, Бо почувствовала, как пальцы сформировали кулаки, она опять почувствовала себя невидимой, по крайней мере, для Лорен так точно.

-Шепнув, что-то новенькой на ухо, доктор направилась к суккуб.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Усталость? Сонливость?

- Нет, все хорошо, - попыталась улыбнуться Бо, одно присутствие Лорен так близко заставляло ее сердце биться быстрее. Взяв блондинку за руку, она добавила: - Я, правда, в порядке.

- Хорошо, значит увидимся завтра, - констатировала доктор и направилась в сторону Трика, отдав ему какие-то книги, она вернулась к Мелани.

«И снова, привет невидимость», - пронеслось в голове. Она, отчаянно хотела поговорить с Лорен. Не важно о чем, только лишь бы побыть с доктором как можно дольше, но компания Мелани определенно, нравилась Лорен куда больше.

«Что в этой девушке, такого, что заставляет Лорен забывать обо всем и обо всех?», - возмутилась суккуб.

- Можем идти, - улыбнулась подруге доктор.

- Как бы мне не нравилось ставить тебя на место, но сейчас я, пожалуй, предпочту твоей компании, компанию Лорен, - Мелани посмотрела на оборотня.

- Увидимся, - кивнула она Хейлу, - Была рада знакомству, надеюсь это наша не последняя встреча, - новенькая обратилась в Бо и Кензи.

Когда девушки вышли из бара, первой молчание нарушила Кензи:

- И что это, черт возьми, было?

- Да, что это все значит? – пробормотала Бо.


	5. Chapter 5

**Scaldo, он же бывший Arturo, надеюсь продолжение стоило ожиданий ;)**

**Глава 4**

«Просто постучи в дверь и не веди себя как стерва!» - уже несколько минут Бо стояла у двери и пыталась придумать приветствие для Лорен.

- Бо, это ты? – послышался голос за дверью и, сделав глубокий вдох, суккуб ответила:

- Да, - она нервно перебирала пальцами.

Открыв дверь, Лорен увидела Бо, на лице появилась улыбка, с которой она ничего не могла поделать, а в животе появились знакомые бабочки.

- Проходи, - отстранилась блондинка, - Доброе утро.

- Доброе, - в ответ улыбнулась Бо.

- Кофе?

- Нет, - сухо ответила суккуб, и сразу же изменив тон, добавила, - на самом деле, я бы с удовольствием что-нибудь съела.

И снова Лорен не смогла сдержать улыбку.

- Хорошо, тогда сразу лучше в лаборатории, а потом я подумаю, чем тебя можно накормить, - подмигнув, блондинка указала в сторону лаборатории.

… …. ….

- Что скажешь по поводу яичницы, бекона и тостов? – выглядывая из-за холодильника, предложила доктор.

- Скажу, где искать телевизор без пульта?

- В смысле? – подняла брови Лорен.

- Такое впечатление, что я перенеслась на 10 лет назад.

- Аааа, - улыбнулась девушка и снова спряталась за дверкой холодильника.

- Не знала, что ты любишь готовить, - попыталась завести светскую беседу суккуб, во избежание неловкости.

- Я и не люблю, просто моя мама была поваром и как ты понимаешь, дочь повара не может не готовить, - объяснила Лорен. Никогда ранее они с Бо не говорили просто ни о чем, хотя ей определенно это нравилось.

- Значит, изысканный ужин ты сможешь приготовить, чему еще тебя учили родители?

- Ну, мой папа доктор и как ты понимаешь…

- Судя по выбранной тобой профессии, с ним ты проводила больше времени, - улыбнулась Бо.

- Да, можно и так сказать, я определенно была папиной дочкой.

- Ну, вот, а что же оставалось маме…

- Оооо, ей хватало проблем и с Даниэль… - не задумываясь, ответила блондинка и тут же замолчала, как будто жалея о сказанном.

- Даниэль – это твоя сестра? – спросила Бо. Она, конечно, мало знала о Лорен, но все же была уверенна, что блондинка единственный ребенок в семье.

- Да, - кратко ответила Лорен, - И так думаю для вина, еще рановато, какой сок будешь? – попыталась перевести тему Лорен.

Бо хотела, как можно больше узнать о докторе, но видела, что это явно не самая приятная тема для Лорен.

- И так…, - начала суккуб, но услышав шорох наверху, замолчала.

- Бо ты здесь? – не услышав продолжения, повернулась блондинка.

- Да, прости, показалось, но это…

- Лор, что это так вкусно пахнет? – послышалось с лестницы и, повернувшись на голос, Бо увидела новенькую.

На несколько минут в комнате повисло молчание, Бо перевела взгляд на Лорен, которая опустила глаза.

- Упссс, я так понимаю, что это не для меня, - вернула всех в реальность Мел.

- Нет, думаю как раз для тебя, - вставая, ответила брюнетка.

- Бо, это…

- Все в порядке, ты не должна…, - как бы Бо не хотела услышать объяснения, но гордость все же взяла свое, - Я пойду.

- Подожди, - уже у двери, схватит девушку за руку, с мольбой в голосе сказала Лорен.

- Нет, у тебя уже есть компания для завтрака.

- Бо, позволь мне объяснить…

- Хммм, - усмехнулась суккуб, - А зачем?

- Все не так, как кажется…

- Правда? – практически, прокричала Бо, - То есть это не у тебя в квартире утром находится полуголая девица, - вырвав руку, Бо направилась к лифту.

- Если ты сейчас уйдешь, то я не буду больше пытаться…

- И не надо, - прервала ее брюнетка.

- Бо…

- Просто, оставь меня в покое, - судорожно теребя по кнопке вызова лифта, сказала суккуб.

- Хорошо, твой выбор, - развернулась Лорен и, вернувшись в квартиру, захлопнула дверь.

Уже в лифте Бо позволила эмоциям взять верх, и слеза скатилась по щеке, а в голове застыл образ полуголой Мелани.

«Как она могла? Нет, как я могла снова ей поверить… После всего, что было я снова попалась на ее удочку…», - сама себя корила суккуб.

- Я что-то сделала не так? – увидев Лорен, начала гостья.

- Дело не в тебе.

- Правда? Потому, что мне показалось…

- Это только Бо…

- В чем ее проблема? Я, конечно, понимаю, что со стороны это может выглядеть как… в общем двусмысленно, но все же ее реакция…, - Мелани не была уверенна, что стоит продолжать, однако увидев слезы на глазах доктора сменила тон, - Если хочешь я могу поговорить с ней и …

- Не надо. Думаю, это даже к лучшему.

- Ты плачешь сидя на полу, что же в этом хорошего?

- Она не доверяет мне, а это уже не исправишь.

- Лор, вам надо поговорить…

- Нет, - вытирая слезы, резко возразила блондинка, - Я закончила с попытками что-то наладить. Для этой игры нужно двое.

- Это, конечно, твое право, но…

- Вот именно «мое», на этом и закончим. Мне пора в лабораторию, - с этими словами Лорен покинула комнату, оставит гостью в полном недоумении

- Любимая, ты уже возвращаешься?

- Не называй меня так, и я уже сказала, что не вернусь без нее.

- Забудь об этой смертной и возвращайся домой.

- Я люблю ее, и сейчас все разворачивается как нельзя лучше.

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Все идет точно по плану.

- Не думал, что у тебя есть план…

- Значит, ты не так хорошо меня знаешь.

- И в чем же состоит этот самый план?

- Она уже отдалилась, практически, от всех кто удерживает ее в этом городе и когда не останется никого, рядом буду только я и мы сможем попытаться быть счастливыми вместе.

- А как же Эш? Ты говорила, что их связь очень сильна.

- Сейчас, я как раз работаю над этим.

- Сатори, будь осторожна.

- Сколько можно повторять, чтобы ты не называл меня так, - возмутилась девушка, - Здесь меня зовут Мелани, и не звони больше, если будешь, нужен, то я сама найду тебя.

- Эй, эти двери всего лишь из дерева, - услышав грохот, крикнула Кензи и увидев лицо подруги, продолжила, - Бо-Бо, что случилось?

- Ничего.

- Правда?

- Да.

- Ты не забыла, с кем разговариваешь?

- Все в порядке.

- Бо…

- Я не хочу сейчас разговаривать, - уже на лестнице крикнула суккуб, но Кензи последовала за ней и упав на кровать продолжала смотреть на подругу.

- Что?

- Рассказывай!

- Лорен… она… это… не могу поверить…, казалось…, а потом… как я вообще… и… теперь,… в общем…, - выдохнула брюнетка, так и не сумев сформулировать свои мысли, которых было более чем достаточно.

- Так, а теперь сделай глубокий вдох и расскажи все еще раз, но теперь попробуй использовать больше слов, - не смогла удержаться от подкола Кензи.

- Хорошо…, - начала Бо и рассказав обо всем, что случилось ранее, подытожила, - Не понимаю, как я могла снова ей поверить.

- Бо, ты уверенна, что они… ну, это…?

- Кенз, ты бы видела эту девицу.

- Я понимаю, но…

- Она стояла в одной майке и шортах посреди квартиры Лорен в 9 утра. Как ты думаешь, что она там могла делать?

- Если твой внутренний суккуб говорит, что между ними что-то было, то я не собираюсь спорить, но…

- Что «но»? – Бо никак не могла понять, к чему клонит подруга, когда все так очевидно.

- Тебе не кажется странным, что Лорен пошла за тобой и попыталась оправдаться?

- Я застала их врасплох. Что ей еще оставалось?

- Но, если она не хотела чтобы ты увидела Мелани, то зачем предложила завтрак?

- Я не…, - на этот вопрос у Бо не нашлось ответа, ведь в словах Кензи была логика, и это дало Бо надежду, - Ты думаешь…?

- Не знаю, но если ты хочешь разобраться, то для начала выслушай ее.

- Думаю, ты права, о мудрейшая из смертных, - улыбнулась суккуб.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 5**

На следующий день…

Чуть более получаса Лорен смотрела на дверь.

Она не была уверенна, появится ли Бо, более того, она не была уверенна в том, хочет ли она сейчас увидеть суккуба. Слишком многое стояло между ними. И хотя ученный в ней говорил, что лечение необходимо продолжить и это пойдет на благо не только Бо, но и другим фейри, желающим иметь нормальную жизнь. Однако ее человеческое яство понимало, что общение с Бо, точнее новый скандал, который при данных обстоятельствах неизбежен, последнее, в чем она сейчас нуждается.

В реальность доктора вернул стук в дверь. Пытаясь придумать, как себя вести Лорен пошла открывать.

- Привет, - едва приоткрыв дверь, услышала блондинка. Увидев улыбку на лице суккуба, она на мгновение застыла. Лорен ожидала злости, равнодушия и даже очередных претензий и обвинений, но отнюдь не улыбки…

- Проходи, - пытаясь не выдать смятения, холодно ответила доктор и, закрыв дверь, направилась в лабораторию.

- Сними куртку, - скомандовала Лорен, все еще не решаясь посмотреть на суккуба. Сделав укол, она, все еще не поднимая взгляд, обратилась к Бо, - Все, можешь идти. Увидимся завтра.

Лорен хотела отвернуться, но брюнетка успела схватить ее за руку:

- Подожди, - шепнула фейри.

- Бо, мы закончили, и я больше не хочу тебя задерживать, - несмотря на дрожь, пробежавшую по телу, стоило Бо лишь прикоснуться к ней, ответила доктор.

- Нет, Лорен… - настаивала на своем суккуб.

- Мне пора в соединение, - снова попыталась освободиться блондинка, но и на этот раз Бо оказалась сильнее.

- Я, просто, хочу поговорить.

- Правда? Теперь Ваше Высочество снизошло до разговора? – Лорен ничего не могла поделать со своим тоном, который явно был резковат, для беседы, которая как она думала ее не трогает.

- Лорен, не надо так.

- А как я должна себя вести? Может, так как ты вела себя вчера?

- Я признаю, что мое поведение вчера было отвратительным и совершенно неуместным, я жалею о сказанном, но поставь себя на мое место и попытайся понять…

- В последнее время, я только то и делаю, что пытаюсь понять тебя, - таки освободив руку, ответила блондинка

- Ну, сейчас я готова выслушать все…

- Действительно! Ты готова сделать мне такое одолжение, - ухмылка появилась на лице доктора.

- Лорен, не надо так…

- Но, мне нечего тебе сказать.

- Что? – такой поворот событий явно стал неожиданностью для суккуба. Такое впечатление, что сейчас перед ней стоит совершенно другая Лорен, с которой ранее она не встречалась.

- Я предупреждала тебя вчера, что если ты уйдешь, то я не стану больше пытаться что-то объяснять.

- Но…

- Я не сделала ничего плохого, однако ты постоянно заставляешь меня чувствовать себя ничтожеством. И знаешь, что… мне это надоело.

- Ты же не станешь отрицать, что вчера все выглядело как будто…

- А если и так? – возмутилась Лорен.

- То есть?

- Даже если у меня и было что-то с Мел, это не твое дело. Ты бросила меня помнишь? – практически, прокричала доктор.

- Я не бросала, - попыталась внести хоть какую-то ясность в разговор Бо.

- Да, прости, ты всего лишь бросила мне «ошейник» и велела убираться, это совершенно другое, - поправила себя блондинка.

- Я знаю, что, возможно, была резкой…

- Возможно? – ухмылка, снова появилась на лице доктора.

- Но ты так и не объяснила…, - это уже походило на оправдание, но Бо не покидало ощущение, что этот разговор является решающим и если она не скажет всего сейчас, то больше возможности может и не представиться.

- А ты хотела слушать?

- Конечно, я…

- Бо, ты избегала меня несколько недель, наслаждаясь новой ветвью отношений с Дайсоном, и только когда узнала, что я могу помочь тебе с контролем способностей, снова появилась.

- Это не так…, - теперь пришла очередь фейри возмущаться.

- Правда? Хорошо, я не буду спорить по этому поводу. Я так понимаю, что этот разговор ты завела, переживая о лечении, то по этому поводу можешь быть спокойна, его мы продолжим.

- Лорен, дело не в лечении…, - начала брюнетка, но поймав колкий взгляд, поправила себя, - … точнее не только в нем. Я думала, что мы можем попытаться все наладить.

- А зачем? Пока вы с Дайсоном не помиритесь вновь?

- При чем здесь Дайсон?

- Бо ты же хочешь быть с ним, а я всего лишь очередное увлечение.

- Это не так! У нас может…

- Нет, не может. Эш был прав.

- Какого? Причем здесь он? – возмущению суккуба не было предела, - Ах, ну конечно, все дело в ваших особых отношениях, как же я сразу не сообразила…

- Что?

- Да, я слышала ваш разговор в больнице и знаю насколько близкие у вас отношения.

- Бо, ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь…

- Действительно? А мне кажется, что как раз наоборот. У него есть ключи от твоей квартиры, он бывал в твоей спальне… Вывод напрашивается сам собой.

- Убирайся! – крикнула Лорен, испугав тем самым не только Бо, но и саму себя.

- С удовольствием, - в тон ей ответила суккуб и, схватив куртку, выскочила из квартиры.

Бо не могла понять, почему ее так задевают возможные отношения Лорен с Эшем или Мел. Ведь по большому счету Лорен была права и у нее нет права на ревность… Стоп! Ревность? Неужели, она ревнует блондинку, но это не имеет смысла. После всего, что произошло, она должна ненавидеть Лорен, но чувства внутри суккуба отнюдь нельзя назвать ненавистью, скорее наоборот.

Никогда ранее она не тратила столько сил и нервов на отношения с кем-либо, и если бы это был кто-то другой, даже тот самый Дайсон, то Бо уже давным-давно бы плюнула на все, но здесь что-то не давало ей так просто сдаться.

И дались Лорен ее отношения с оборотнем. Да, когда-то в самом начале ей казалось, что они с Дайсоном смогли бы стать хорошей парой, но все это осталось в прошлом, и сейчас между ними ничего нет, разве, что кроме физиологии.

Она не врала когда говорила, что дело не только в лечении. Сейчас будучи в окружении себе подобных, то есть фейри, ей не надо было переживать по поводу контроля и можно в полной мере наслаждаться изобилием желающих провести с ней ночь, но вместо этого Бо никак не могла выбросить из головы доктора. И по большому счету все это лечение давало ей надежду на то, что возможно в будущем у них могли бы быть нормальные отношения. Хотя голос разума и повторял, что этому не бывать и пора двигаться дальше, Бо не могла или не хотела это сделать.

Даже сейчас, несмотря на эту жуткую ссору, у суккуба было чувство, что это еще не конец, а скорее… только начало чего-то особенного, может быть даже самого важного в ее жизни!

Сообщив в лабораторию, что, скорее всего, сегодня она не сможет появиться, Лорен достала бокал и бутылку припрятанного вина, доктор направилась к себе в комнату. Сегодня она, явно, не была настроена на работу, даже видеть кого-то сейчас было бы сложно.

Поведение фейри, просто, вывело доктора из себя. Бо ушла более час назад, но блондинка все никак не могла успокоиться.

Все, что случилось утром, оставило неприятный осадок, особенно слова Бо по поводу отношений с Сэмюелем. Да, что, она вообще знает о них или о жизни Лорен? Пыталась ли она хоть что-то узнать. И даже если учесть, что она ничего не знала о прошлом и о том, насколько сильной была их связь..., все равно Лорен думала, что брюнетка довольно хорошо знает ее, для того, чтобы не допустить столь абсурдных выводов.

Таких эгоистов как Бо надо еще поискать, хотя за время работы с фейри Лорен должна была бы уже, и привыкнуть к этому. И почему, она решила, что на этот раз будет по-другому, и кто-то на самом деле позаботится в первую очередь о ней.

Сейчас анализирую случившееся, Лорен не могла поверить, что еще несколько дней назад она всерьез задумывалась над тем, чтобы рассказать Бо абсолютно все. Как бы глупо она сейчас выглядела, открыв душу тому, для кого это совершенно не важно. Как она вообще могла подумать, что у них может быть какое-то будущее. Ведь помимо того, что Бо фейри, она еще и суккуб, а длительные отношения, особенно с людьми для них не приемлемы.

Достав из тумбочки фото, Лорен села на кровать:

«Никто и никогда не сможет занять твое место!» - шепнула доктор и слеза скатилась по щеке.

- Здесь свободно? – послышался голос за спиной. Обернувшись, Бо увидела Мелани.

- Вообще-то…, - но закончить фразу суккубу не удалось девушка уже села рядом. Брюнетка, явно, была не настроена на светские беседы, особенно с этой… новенькой.

- И так ты и Лорен… - начала шатенка.

- Слушай, не хочу показаться грубой, но это, правда, не твое дело, - огрызнулась Бо.

- Все, что касается Лор, это мое дело, - принимая бокал, возразила девушка.

- Возможно раньше или все остальное, но уж точно не в этом случае, наши с Лорен отношения…

- Отношения? Серьезно? – с ухмылкой перебила Мел, - … я тебя прошу. Нет у вас никаких отношений и после всего, что ты сделала, думаю, и быть не может.

- Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, - возмутилась суккуб.

- Как раз наоборот, Лор все мне рассказала.

- Ты врешь… она не стала бы…, - пытаясь осмыслить услышанное, ответила Бо.

- Как бы я еще могла узнать, что ты назвала ее ожерелье ошейником? – Мел знала, что заходит слишком далеко, и возможно не следовало этого делать, но Бо была слишком серьезным конкурентом.

Потребовалась минута чтобы брюнетка смогла осмыслить только, что услышанное и найти хоть что-то чтобы ответить:

- Мне плевать, что ты знаешь и уж тем более, что ты думаешь, но мы с Лорен все равно преодолеем все, нравится тебе это или нет.

- Я бы не была в этом так уверенна, особенно после всего, что было сказано в сегодняшней ссоре, - спокойно ответила шатенка, сразу же коря себя в несдержанности. Она еще никогда не чувствовала, что Лорен так близко, но в то же время так далеко. И понимая, что причиной ее отчуждения является суккуб, Мел ничего не могла с собой поделать, ревность и чувство собственности было сильнее. Мало того, что ей приходилось бороться с призраками из прошлого Лорен, так теперь еще и новая угроза в лице обольстительного суккуба, нависла над их с Лорен счастливым будущим.

- Как ты узнала о ссоре?

- Слухами земля полнится, - допивая, ответила Мелани и, встав, вышла из бара, тем самым, заставив Бо задуматься об истинных намерениях гостьи.


	7. Chapter 7

**Scaldo, **я уже решила, что ты забросил чтение! Ну, что ж думаю с этой и в следующих главах начнут появляться ответы ;)

**Глава 6**

- Бо, думаю, тебе на сегодня хватит, - с беспокойством обратился к суккубу бармен. Он, конечно, не так хорошо был знаком с суккубом, хотя его познаний было достаточно, чтобы понять, что такое поведение не свойственно для Бо. Значит, ее действительно что-то тревожит, если она не пытается забыться в объятиях кого-то из поклонников, которых у нее всегда было с излишком и даже сейчас как минимум десяток фейри были готовы уйти с суккубом.

- Нет, Трик… я еще не все забыла, - мешая ему забрать бутылку, возразила брюнетка. В голове снова и снова всплывал образ Лорен и детали их ужасной ссоры все никак не хотели уходить в небытие.

- Ты уже несколько часов пьешь здесь в одиночестве. Может позвонить Кензи, чтобы она забрала тебя?

- Нет, не надо, - быстро возразила фейри, - У них с кузинами какой-то семейный совет и я не хочу отвлекать ее, ты же знаешь Кензи, она сразу же примчится.

- Ну, тогда может, расскажешь мне, что случилось?

- Лорен…, - выдохнула суккуб.

- Что-то мне подсказывает, что это как-то связанно с Мелани. Или я ошибаюсь?

- Они вместе…, а я… я была всего лишь… даже не уверенна, что я что-то значила для нее, - с ухмылкой ответила Бо.

- В том, что Мелани испытывает особые чувства к Лорен, я даже не сомневаюсь, у нее на лице все написано, а вот по поводу доктора, думаю это весьма спорный вопрос…

- Я видела их вместе, точнее полуголую Мелани в квартира Лорен. Что еще она могла делать там, в 9 утра?

- Думаю, это естественно, учитывая, что она всегда останавливается у Лорен, когда…

- Что? - оживилась Бо, - Ты уверен?

- Я лично несколько раз был свидетелем их споров по этому поводу и хотя я не могу утверждать, что между ними…

- Теперь все становится на свои места, - не обращая внимание на продолжение рассказа Трика, бормотала Бо, - Вот почему она пыталась все объяснить… Какая же я дура… Как я сразу не сообразила, ведь все было настолько очевидно…

- Бо, все в порядке?

- Нет, нет не в порядке, но теперь будет… теперь все ясно, теперь я все поняла.

- Ну, что ж рад, если смог помочь, - улыбнулся Трикстер, с первых минут знакомства он чувствовал особенную связь с Бо и всеми силами пытался ей помочь, будь то какие либо сражения или душевные дела, - Если хочешь, то я могу вызвать тебе такси.

- Еще как смог. Нет, я лучше пройдусь. Ты лучший, - улыбнулась Бо и, выпив оставшийся в бокале напиток, покинула бар.

Бо не знала, как можно все исправить, особенно после всего, что она наговорила доктору. Но впервые за долгое время ей показалось, что в отношениях с Лорен появился свет в конце туннеля, даже если ей придется умолять Лорен дать второй шанс Бо готова к этому, она готова к борьбе, потому, что что-то подсказывало ей, что Лорен стоит этого.

Бо как никогда ранее была уверенна в том чего она хотела и теперь никто не сможет помешать суккубу получить свое… свою… получить Лорен.

* * *

Следующее утро…

- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Вообще-то не очень…

- Сонливость? Усталость? Это могут быть побочные эффекты…, - начала свою докторскую тираду Лорен, но руку суккуба на плече, заставила ее замолчать.

- Дело не в лечении. После нашей вчерашней ссоры…

- Бо, нам не обязательно говорить об этом. Осталось еще 3 дня и если все получится, то тебе не придется больше приходить сюда.

- Это меня и пугает, я боюсь, что если мы не разберемся во всем сейчас, то другого шанса может и не быть, - как на исповеди выдала Бо, она готовила целую речь, но все ее планы летели коту под хвост, стоило ей только заглянуть в глаза обожаемого доктора.

- Зачем тебе это? – удивленно спросила Лорен. Она не понимала резкого перепада настроения суккуба и была уверенна, что между ними все кончено, но поведение Бо говорило об обратном, где-то в глубине души Лорен была рада такой настойчивости, хотя и пыталась не показывать это. Она уже давно запуталась в происходящем и перестала понять мотивацию поступков и действий суккуба.

- Я не могу все так просто отпустить, ты слишком много…, - дальше Бо продолжить не смогла, почувствовав, что слеза скатилась по щеке. Она не хотела показывать свою слабость, но сдержанность никогда не была ее сильной стороной.

Бо…, - взяв брюнетку за руку и сделав глубокий вдох, начала Лорен, - … тебе не кажется, что для всего этого уже слишком поздно? Даже если мы попытаемся все наладить, то это не будет работать. Главное препятствие все равно останется, ты суккуб, а я человек, мы никак не сможем это изменить и по всем правилам…

- Плевать на правила…

- Сейчас может быть, но что будет дальше, когда тебе будет мало меня одной или когда годы начнут брать свое? – настаивала на своем Лорен. Как бы сильно она не хотела дать шанс этим отношениям, но все же кто-то должен быть реалистом и смотреть правде в глаза, а правда быта таковой – У них нет будущего.

- Мы что-то придумаем… Мы справимся с этим.

- А что если я не хочу справляться с чем-то…, я устала от борьбы.

- то есть ты думаешь, что за **нас** не стоит бороться?

- Да, нет никаких «нас» и никогда не было, - как бы сильно эти слова не рвали Лорен из нутрии, но все же сказала их.

Бо сидела как после ледяного душа и ничего, не сказав, она направилась к выходу. Уже у двери суккуб обернулась и, поймав взгляд Лорен, сказала:

- Дума, ты просто боишься, что кто-то хочет быть с тобой… просто быть…

Дверь закрылась и Лорен могла не сдерживать слезы, которые уже давно переполнили глаза.

Неужели она только, что сделала самую большую ошибку в своей жизни…

Неужели она позволила Бо уйти…

* * *

- Доктор Льюис, наконец-то вы посвятили нас своим присутствием, - увидев Лорен у входа в Соединение, обратился к ней Эш.

- Простите за опоздание.

- Вы же знаете, что сейчас не самое лучшее время для подобных выходок, - начал отчитывать ее начальник.

- Да, знаю, - не поднимая голову, согласилась Лорен.

- Зайдите ко мне!

- Хорошо, я только…, - начала блондинка.

- Сейчас, - скомандовал Эш, и доктор покорно последовала за ним.

Едва дверь в кабинет закрылась, как Эш обратился к Лорен:

- Извини за тон.

- Нет, все в порядке.

- Я не хотел…

- Правда, все хорошо. Мы оба знаем, что так должно быть, - улыбнулась Лорен их игре на публику.

- С тобой все хорошо?

- Да, а почему должно быть по-другому? – попыталась уйти от разговора Лорен.

Льюис, это же я.

- Правда, все замечательно.

- Ну, теперь я точно знаю, что что-то не так, - убедившись в своей правоте, заявил Эш.

- Как?

- Ты сказала «замечательно», а значит что-то не так.

- Ты видишь проблему, там, где ее нет.

- Ага, именно из-за этой «невидимой» проблемы, ты вчера не явилась на работу и сейчас выглядишь, так как будто вот-вот расплачешься.

- Я не…, - хотела возразить Лорен, но слезы уже появились на глазах.

- Что случилось? Рассказывай? Это имеет какое-то отношение к неуравновешенному суккубу?

- Сэмюель…

- Прости, - поспешил справиться Эш, и перефразировав, повторил вопрос, - Это как-то связанно с Бо?

- Мы сильно поругались вчера, а сегодня…

- Причина все та же?

- Она уверенна, что у меня роман с Мелани…

- Ну, так думает не одна она, половина Соединения уверенна в этом.

- Но ты же знаешь, что это не так.

- Я знаю, и меня это мало заботит.

- Но Бо…

- Лорен, почему ты не хочешь рассказать ей все о себе…, о Саманте.

- Я не могу, - твердо заявила блондинка.

- Почему? У тебя явно есть чувства к ней и из того, что я слышал, эти чувства взаимны.

- Что? Что ты слышал? – вытирая слезы, подняла голову Лорен.

- Это не важно, важно, что вы могли бы…

- Нет, если я расскажу ей о Сэм, то придется рассказать и о тебе, а ты не хуже меня знаешь, как это может быть опасно, не говоря уже о твоей репутации.

- Не думая сейчас обо мне, с этим мы как-то разберемся.

- Нет, пусть лучше все остается как есть. Это все равно утопия.

- Да, почему ты так негативно настроена? Я вообще никогда не встречал суккуба готового бороться за кого-то.

- Вот именно она суккуб, а я человек. Ей все равно будет мало меня одной.

- Я думал твое лечение…

- Это не решит проблему полностью и рано или поздно ей придется питаться где-то еще, а я не смогу спокойно за этим наблюдать.

- Можно было бы попытаться…

- И к тому же ты не забыл, что моя старость наступит гораздо раньше, чем ее…

- Лорен, это всего лишь отговорки.

- Может быть, но что делать с тем, что Бо уверенна в том, что у нас роман.

- Что? – не смог сдержаться от смеха Эш.

- Да, вчера она выдала мне эту теорию.

- Ого, и с чего такие выводы?

- Во-первых, наличие у тебя ключа от моей квартиры, во-вторых, она слышала наш разговор, когда я лежала в лазарете и знает, что это ты забрал фотографии…

- И из этого следуют такие выводы?

- Может моя фраза о том, что в моей спальне не было никого, кроме нас тоже поспособствовала.

- Ааааа, ну тогда понятно и должен признать, что если сложить все это воедино, то это действительно может выглядеть…, - Эш не стал продолжать и, посмотрев на Лорен, лишь улыбнулся.

- Думаю, сейчас самое время вернуться в лабораторию и заняться делом, - вставая с кресла, подытожила доктор.

- Лорен, решать, конечно, тебе, но рано или поздно тебе придется открыть кому-то свое сердце. Так почему не сейчас и не суккубу?

«Так почему не сейчас и не суккубу» - снова и снова проносилось в голове Лорен.

Может он все таки прав, ведь нельзя не согласиться, что уже давно… очень и очень давно никто не вызывал в ней подобных чувств.

Достав телефон, Лорен набрала знакомый номер:

- привет. Я готова поговорить. Встретимся у меня в квартире через два часа, - уверенно сказала блондинка и, не дожидаясь ответа, положила трубку.

«Все или ничего», - подумала Лорен и, собрав вещи, вышла из лаборатории.

Продолжение следует...


	8. Chapter 8

**Scaldo**, рада, что ты еще со мной! Да, мне и самой начало казаться, что тайн уж слишком много, но ничего не могу поделать с моим больным воображение ;)

* * *

**Глава 7**

- Боже, Бо, успокойся. Это всего лишь Лорен, вы разговаривали сотни раз до этого, все будет в порядке. Подумаешь, от этого разговора зависит наше будущее, - разговаривала с собой брюнетка, остановившись у дома Лорен. Сказать, что она была удивленна звонку доктора, значит не сказать ничего. Лорен была полна решимости и даже не дала Бо ни единого шанса хоть что-то ответить.

Уже в десятый раз, поправляя куртку, Бо никак не могла решиться поднять руку и постучать. Впервые за последние недели она чувствовала какую-то особенную тревогу. И хотя вся эта неопределенность в их отношениях была настоящей пыткой, но осознание того, что сейчас все может решиться раз и навсегда пугало Бо куда сильнее. Ведь несколько часов назад Лорен довольно четко высказала свою позицию по поводу ее виденья их как пары…. Точнее отсутствия таковой. И все же надеясь на лучшее Бо, все-таки не решительно, но постучала в дверь.

Прошло уже несколько минут, но дверь в квартиру так и осталась закрытой, на этот раз брюнетка постучала громче, но и после этого никаких действий в квартире не последовало. Достав телефон, Бо набрала давно выученный наизусть номер, к ее удивлению мелодия доносилась из закрытой квартиры, но ответа до сих пор не было.

В голове сразу же промелькнули воспоминания о той злополучной ночи, когда Эш нашел в квартире, практически, безжизненное тело Лорен. Суккуб мгновенно вспомнила рассказ лидера светлых фейри и по телу пробежала дрожь от осознания того, что сейчас она проделала те же действия, что и Эш в свое время, вот только ключа от квартиры доктора у нее не было и не долго думая, Бо выбила дверь.

Посмотрев в сторону дивана, она вздохнула с облегчением, все еще не ясно, что здесь случилось, но повторение сценария явно не будет. Оглянувшись по сторонам, Бо не нашла никаких признаков пребывания в квартире хозяйки, и в тот же миг в голове пронеслось:

«А где же Лорен?»

Ее телефон лежал не столе, сумка была рядом, однако самого доктора в квартире не было. Какая-то странная тревога охватила суккуба, она не могла объяснить, как и почему, но у Бо было чувство, что здесь что-то случилось. Лорен никогда бы не ушла, оставив телефон сумку, а особенно ключи от квартиры. Еще одним доказательством неладного было то, что Лорен никогда не опаздывала, особенно на назначенные ею встречи. Здесь явно что-то случилось и Бо предстояло выяснить, что именно…

Понимая, что шансов, практически, нет но, все же надеясь, что Лорен каким-то чудом окажется на работе, Бо направилась в соединение.

* * *

- Бо, чем могу помочь? – у входа, она сразу же столкнулась с Эшем.

- Я пришла к Лорен, - не желая более задерживаться, решительно заявила брюнетка.

- Насколько мне известно, доктор Льюис ушла несколько часов назад.

- Вы уверенна? – все еще надеясь, что ее страхи не обоснованны, уточнила суккуб.

Да, абсолютно. Я заходил к ней в лабораторию и лаборант сказал, что сделав звонок она сразу же ушла. Я был уверен, что она направилась на встречу с Вами, - с лукавой улыбкой ответил глава Светлых и при других обстоятельствах Бо обязательно нашла бы, что на это ответить, но сейчас Лорен стояла на первом месте и на перепалки не было времени.

- Мы, действительно, должны были встретиться, но когда я пришла к ней, то дома никого не оказалось.

- Может Вы не правильно ее поняли?

- Как еще можно понять слова «Встретимся у меня в квартире через два часа»? – огрызнулась Бо. Она, конечно, подозревала, что Эш не очень высокого мнения о ней, но неужели Бо была похожа на дуру, возмущение суккуба только возросло, когда глава светлых достал с кармана телефон, - Все ее вещи, включая телефон, - делая ударение на последнем слова, сказала брюнетка, - находятся в квартире.

Эш ничего не ответил, продолжая что-то искать в телефоне.

- Вы, слышали, что я сказала?

- Да, спасибо со слухом у меня проблем никогда не наблюдалось.

- Ну, тогда зачем Вы продолжаете звонить?

- Я звоню Дайсону.

- Что? А он здесь при чем? - удивилась Бо, ведь Эш не мог не знать о, мягко сказать, не простых отношениях доктора с оборотнем, - Вы же не думаете, что Дайсон имеет к этому какое-то отношение.

- Нет, если он, конечно, не самоубийца. Но в первую очередь он детектив…

- Вы думаете…, - Бо не хотела в голос озвучивать, как уже казалось, очевидные вещи.

- Пока не знаю, но вот так исчезать отнюдь не в духе доктора, а учитывая недавний инцидент думаю, что все это может быть каким-то образом взаимосвязано, - Сэмюель пытался казаться как можно более отчужденным и равнодушным, но все же услышав все, что сказала суккуб, он не мог не забеспокоиться.

- И что дальше?

- Сейчас я встречусь с Дайсоном в квартире Лорен, и мы попытаемся понять, что же могло случиться.

- Я могу присутствовать? – вопрос был скорее риторическим, но Бо все же спросила.

- А мое «нет» Вас остановит? – не менее риторический вопрос задал и глава светлых фейри.

Больше ничего, не сказав друг другу, они направились к своим машинам. Бо не понимала, почему Эш так беспокоиться о Лорен, но все же ей не надо было применять свои способности, чтобы понять, что беспокойство было подлинным и это не могло не тронуть суккуба. Ведь сейчас, несмотря на всю обоюдную неприязнь и разногласия в своих переживаниях они были едины… как никогда ранее.

* * *

- Сэр, что случилось? – обратился к Эшу Дайсон.

- Пока, я знаю не больше вашего, - направляясь в дом ответил глава светлых фейри.

Увидев машину Бо, Дайсон направился к ней.

- Что происходит? – без предисловий, обратился он к суккубу.

- Я не знаю. Мы с Лорен должны были встретиться у нее, но когда я приехала, то никто не открыл и испугавшись повторения истории двухнедельной давности я выбила дверь.

- Ты «что»? – подняв бровь, бросил неодобрительный взгляд на брюнетку детектив.

- Дайсон, учитывая недавние события, я просто испугалась, - попыталась то ли объясниться, то ли оправдаться Бо.

- Хорошо и что было дальше? – уже у дверях квартиры спросил оборотень.

- Осмотрев квартиру, я увидела вещи Лорен, поняв, что ее здесь нет, я поехала в соединение, надеясь, что она так, но как ты понимаешь…

- И с чего вы решили, что с ней что-то случилось?

- Ты думаешь, что это нормально уходя куда-то оставлять свои вещи в квартире, в том числе ключи от этой самой квартиры? – ехидно спросила Бо, мало того, что он сам не хочет ни чего делать, так еще пытается и вообще все выставить непонятно как.

- Может она, просто, вышла куда-то, и дверь захлопнулась? – не сдаваясь, предположил Дайсон.

- нет, кто-то определенно забрал доктора от сюда, - решительно заявив, вмешался в разговор Эш.

- И Вы так уверенны в этом, потому что? – пытаясь не выдавать раздражения, спросил оборотень. Он все еще не понимал, что такого особенного было в Лорен, и почему сам Эш относился к этому так серьезно.

- Она бы никогда не ушла без него, - поднимая с пола браслет, пояснил глава светлых.

- Что это? – на этот раз вопрос задала Бо.

- Это подарок…, - только и ответил Эш, но увидев удивленные глаза присутствующих, со вздохом добавил, - Насколько я знаю, Лорен никогда его не снимала.

- Хорошо, я вызову команду и мы проверим здесь все, - доставая телефон проинформировал Эша о своих планах Дайсон.

- Я считаю, что сегодняшнее происшествие имеет прямое отношение к тому, что случилось раньше, - продолжал Эш.

- Мы проверим и эту версию, - покорно согласился оборотень.

- Дайсон, я жду отчета каждый час. Это дело является самым приоритетным. Пока вы не выясните, что случилось с доктором, все остальные дела необходимо отложить.

- Да, сэр, - понимая, что в данном случае спорить не имеет смысла, снова согласился оборотень.

Бо нравился такой настрой Эша, и она уже была готова пересмотреть свое отношение к нему. Ведь несмотря на всю эту холодность и отчужденность, он все таки мог что-то чувствовать и хотя это вызвало в Бо скорее очередной приступ ревности, но все же ей было необходимо знать, что кто-то еще переживает о благополучии ее доктора.

Она хотела остаться надеясь, что им удастся найти что-то, что сможет пролить свет на происходящее в этой квартире. Сейчас Бо как никогда ранее хотела понять, что же такого скрывала Лорен.

- Эй, засранец, что ты здесь делаешь? – с ключами в руках, у двери застыла Мелани.

«Вот кто сейчас мне все и расскажет», - сразу же пронеслось в голове Бо и схватит шатенку за руку, она вывела ее в коридор.

Сейчас, когда жизни Лорен могла угрожать опасность последнее, что хотела делать Бо это играть в игры…, у нее просто не было на них времени…

Продолжение следует...


	9. Chapter 9

**Scaldo, **все начинаю потихоньку раскрывать все тайны… прямо сейчас)

* * *

**Глава 8**

- Что ты себе позволяешь? - вырвав руку, возмутилась Мелани.

- Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказала мне все, что знаешь о прошлом Лорен, - без предисловия и объяснений заявила Бо.

- Я не буду ничего тебе говорить.

- Лорен пропала и если я узнаю, что…

- Стоп! Что значит «пропала»? - обеспокоено перебила «гостья»

- Мы должны были встретиться, но когда я пришла, ее нигде не было, - пояснила суккуб. Как бы ей не хотелось это признавать, но сейчас Мелани могла быть единственной ниточкой ведущей к спасению доктора. Суккуб не сомневалась, что происходящее имеет непосредственное отношение к тайне, которую хранит Лорен. Кроме Эша, который явно не собирался откровенничать о своих отношениях с Лорен, Мел была единственной, кто мог пролить свет на всю эту историю.

- Может, она просто передумала, - сказала шатенка, сама понимая как бессмысленно это прозвучало, она сразу же добавила, - Ладно, и что же нам известно?

- Я думаю это связанно с нападением двухнедельной давности.

- Почему ты так в этом уверенна?

- Похожий почерк…

- Только на этот раз они забрали Лорен.

- Именно…, с грустью признала Бо.

- У вас уже есть предположения, кто бы это мог быть?

- Нет, по этому я и думаю, что разгадка может скрываться в ее прошлом.

- На самом деле, замялась Мел, я ничего не знаю.

- Но раньше, ты…

- Да, знаю, но это, скорее всего из-за ревности, - призналась шатенка.

Бо была удивленна и потрясена признанием собеседницы. С одной стороны это значило, что надеждам разобраться во всей этой ситуации не суждено сбыться, а с другой столь искреннее признание могло свидетельствовать только о сильных чувствах к Лорен, что также вызвало в суккуба двоякое чувство. Она вдруг почувствовала приступ ревности, понимая, что у нее есть соперница, но так же это значило, что Мелани не меньше ее была заинтересована в том, чтобы найти блондинку, а значит, у нее есть союзник.

- Хорошо. Когда ты в последний раз видела Лорен?

- Ты подозреваешь меня в чем-то? - вопросом на вопрос, возмущенно ответила Мелани.

Бо должна была признать, что изначально эта мысль у нее пролетела, но сейчас она все-таки надеялась, просто, прояснить ситуацию и восстановить хронологию дня доктора.

- Нет, я хочу знать, видела ли ты Лорен сегодня? И если «да», то не заметила ли в ее поведении чего-то странного, может необычного…

- В последний раз я видела ее позавчера. Меня не было в городе последние два дня, если бы я только была…

- Ты не виновата. Я собираюсь наведаться к Трику, может он что-то подскажет.

- Я могу поехать с тобой, - предложила Мелани.

- Нет, лучше я сама. Скажешь Дайсону, что я позвоню ему позже, и если станет что-то известно…

- Я сразу же все сообщу тебе, - понимая, куда клонит суккуб, перебила шатенка.

* * *

- Трик, это случилось снова, - как ветер ворвалась в бар Бо.

- Что именно?

- Лорен…

- Очередная попытка…, - как можно деликатнее и все еще мало понимая, о чем речь, уточнил Трикстер.

- Нет, она пропала, - как бы сильно сейчас суккуба не возмущали намеки старика на слабость Лорен, сейчас это было не так важно, Однако, мне кажется, что почерк тот же.

- Ола, чика, - весело защебетала Кензи, увидев подругу у барной стойки, - Я как раз собиралась позвонить тебе.

- Нет, не собиралась, - попыталась выдавить из себя улыбку Бо, обнимая подругу.

- Ей, с тобой все хорошо?

- Нет, не совсем…, - честно призналась брюнетка, Кензи была пожалуй одной из не многих, если не единственной к с кем Бо могла не притворяться сильной, - Лорен пропала.

- Что? Как это случилось? Когда?

- Мы договорились сегодня встретиться, но она не пришла и с тех пор никто ее не видел.

- Бо, а ты не думаешь…

- Если и ты скажешь, что она просто слабый человек и все такое, то я разобью здесь что-то, - перебила Бо. Ей уже порядком надоело, что все кому не попадя, видят в Лорен лишь слабости.

- Вообще-то я хотела спросить о том, не связанно ли это с тем инцидентом, - явно намекая на прошлые события, пояснила девушка.

- Аааа, извини, - попыталась исправить ситуацию Бо, - Да, я уверенна, что все это как-то связанно и все это дело рук кого-то одного.

В очередной раз, рассказав все, что она знала о сегодняшнем дне, суккуб подытожила:

- Из этого я и сделала выводы, что за обоими случаями стоит кто-то один и тот же.

- Допустим, ты права, - согласился Трик, понимая, что слова суккуба не лишены логики, - Но я не знаю никого в мире фейри с подобными способностями.

- Бо ты сказала, что дверь была закрыта, а ключи были в квартире…

- Да, все ее вещи были в квартире, - не совсем понимая, слысл вопроса подруги ответила брюнетка.

- У кого кроме Лорен могут быть ключи?

- Насколько я знаю, они есть у Эша и Мелани, - сказала Бо, все еще не понимая, куда клонит подруга.

- А что мы знаем об этой Мелани? Ну, кроме того, что она явно помешана на нашем докторе, - наконец донесла свои мысли Кензи

- Я тоже сразу решила, что она может иметь к этому какое-то отношение, но последние два дня ее не было в городе, и в прошлый раз она появилась уже через несколько дней после… случившегося, - не сумев подобрать слово невпопад ответила суккуб.

- Стоп! Отмотай назад… С чего ты взяла, что ее не было в городе? - с возмущением в голосе, спросила Кензи.

- Она сама мне сказала.

- Ну, вот тебе и первое несоответствие…

- Что ты имеешь в виду?

- Я своими глазами видела ее вчера в городе.

- Ты уверенна?

- Да, я конечно, была, скажем так навеселе, но не настолько. Говорю тебе, это была она.

- Хорошо, думаю я знаю, кто сможет пролить свет на личность Мелани, - решительно заявила Бо

- Ты считаешь, Эш может что-то знать? - как будто читая ее мысли, предположил Трикстер.

- Не знаю, какие отношения у него с Лорен, но они определенно заботятся друг о друге, а значит если кто-то и может рассказать об этой девице, то это только он.

- Я попытаюсь узнать, что смогу по своим каналам и если будет результат, то сразу же сообщу тебе.

- А мы с Кензи поедем в соединение, - подвела черту Бо.

- Что? Я к Эшу? Нет, это плохая идея…, - простонала Кензи, обратив на себе внимание собеседников.

- Кенз, ты, действительно, нужна мне там, посмотрев на подругу, пояснила брюнетка

Понимая, что Бо не шутит, Кензи последовала за ней.

* * *

- Я знаю, что здесь кто-то есть! - крикнула в темноту Лорен, - Ты не сможешь держать меня здесь вечно!

Едва сумев подняться, блондинка, привыкая к темноте, попыталась понять, где же она находиться. Посмотрев по сторонам, она ничего не увидела и опустившись на пол попыталась вспомнить что случилось и как же она здесь оказалась…

_Взволнованная, предстоящим разговором с Бо, Лорен вошла в квартиру. Она была полна решимости наконец-то рассказать все суккубу и дать им шанс на будущее, конечно, если Бо все еще будет заинтересована в таковом, после всего того, что узнает. Лорен понимала, что очень рискует, но ее не покидало ощущение, что Бо стоит этого. И плюс ко всему прочему вся эта таинственность и недосказанность порядком надоела доктору. Впервые за долгое время, Лорен понимала, что хочет быть с кем-то, и Сэмюель был прав, после всего, что она пережила такие чувства нельзя просто игнорировать._

_Лорен достала бутылку вина, надеясь, что это поможет разрядить обстановку. _

_- Да, давай напои ее. Гениально, - с улыбкой, пробормотала доктор._

_- Лор, что ты делаешь дома посреди рабочего дня?_

_- У меня встреча с Бо._

_- Здесь? Это по поводу ее лечения? - не скрывая интереса, спросила девушка, остановив свой взгляд на бутылке вина, - Ну, тогда я лучше пойду наверх._

_- Вообще-то я надеюсь, что ты не обидишься, если я попрошу тебя уйти, - тихо поправила подругу Лорен, - Я решила рассказать Бо все о себе и думаю, что лучше будет, если мы останемся одни. _

_- Уверенна? То есть, ты, правда, думаешь, что это хорошая идея?_

_- Сейчас, я ни в чем не уверенна, но все же…_

_- Хорошо, тебе виднее. Я, только, возьму некоторые вещи и меня здесь нет, - направившись к лестнице, ответила Мел._

_- Спасибо, улыбнулась блондинка. _

Это было последнее более-менее четкое воспоминание Лорен о произошедшем.

Далее все как в тумане… какой-то плато… головокружение… и теперь она здесь… неизвестно где и без понятия, что делать дальше.

«Боже, Мелани», пронеслось в голове,«Она должно быть тоже где-то здесь»

И в следующий миг в глазах доктора появился ужас, Лорен вспомнила, что это именно Мел что-то с ней сделала

- Но почему? - не понимая ничего, в никуда спросила Лорен.

- Потому, что ты моя, и я не собираюсь делить тебя с кем-то еще… особенно суккубом, которая никогда не сможет понять, насколько ты удивительная, - услышала Лорен, ответ за дверью.

Она услышала звук ключа в двери и подняв глаза увидела, что в комнату вошла Мелани…

* * *

**Продолжение следует…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Scaldo, **все будет…, а пока предпоследняя глава ;)

* * *

**Глава 9**

- Не верю… ты же…

- Что? Твой друг? Лорен, я тебя прошу… Ты не могла не знать, что я хочу большего.

- Да, раньше, но я думала, что это в прошлом.

- Ну, что ж…, - с ухмылкой ответила шатенка, - … оказывается тебя не так легко забыть.

- Мел, ты всегда знала, как я к тебе отношусь…, с самого начала я сказала, что…

- Ты сказала «пока» я не могу дать тебе большего, - практически прокричала девушка но, сделав вдох, продолжила, - И я ждала, два года терпеливо ждала, пока ты разберешься в себе и сможешь оставить прошлое в прошлом.

- Я…, - все еще пыталась отойти от потрясения Лорен.

- И каким же было мое удивление, узнав, что ты с легкостью забыла о прошлом в руках этого суккуба.

- Все вышло случайно, я не планировала…

- Правда? Если это была всего лишь случайность, то почему ты хотела рассказать ей все о себе?

- Мел, это сильнее меня…

- Ну, что ж я не сдамся так просто.

- Неужели ты думаешь, что, заперев меня, здесь сможешь…, я даже не знаю…, чего ты хочешь.

- Я хочу, чтобы мы были вместе.

- Таким способом?

- Вообще-то изначально все должно было быть не так.

- Мел, мы не можем выбирать в кого влюбляться…

- Что? Нет! Ты не любишь ее, она суккуб и просто вскружила тебе голову…, это пройдет…, ты придешь в себя, и мы будем вместе.

- Она никогда не использовала свою силу на меня.

- Откуда такая уверенность?

- Я знаю ее, - даже под угрозой приближения смерти Лорен не стала бы сомневаться в Бо.

- Почему ты думаешь, что она тоже любит тебя?

- Я не знаю этого, - возразила блондинка.

- Зачем тогда?

- Мне кажется это правильным…

* * *

В это же время Соединение…

* * *

- Мне необходимо поговорить с Вами, - без стука ворвалась в кабинет суккуб. Она знала, что такое поведение неприемлемо, но на любезности не было времени. Приготовившись выслушать лекцию о правилах поведения в обществе фейри, Бо была удивленна, когда Эш начал разговор:

- Что, именно, Вас интересует?

- Мелани! Что она за фейри и как она появилась в жизни Лорен?

- Вы думаете, что она может иметь отношение к происходящему?

- Скажем так, у меня есть основания не верить ее словам.

- Какие? – спросил Эш, и заметив недоумение в глазах суккуба, пояснил, - Если Вы хотите чтобы я рассказала Вам то, что никто не должен знать, мне необходимо быть уверенным, что это не ревность говорит в Вас.

- Когда я спросила об их с Лорен последнее встрече, то Мелани сказала, что ее не было в городе несколько дней, но это ложь. Ее видели здесь вчера.

- Она не фейри…

- Но как тогда они с Лорен познакомились? И откуда она знает о нас?

- Думаю, нет необходимости рассказывать Вам, что Лорен не может пройти мимо того, кто нуждается в помощи.

Это слова заставили Бо улыбнуться так, как Эш был абсолютно прав и Лорен наглядно это продемонстрировала когда решилась помогать суккубу, несмотря на то, что босс явно был против.

- Вы правы, но все же кто же тогда Мелани?

- Она более известна как Сатори…, - ответил Эш, но поняв, что для суккуба это нисколько не прояснило ситуацию, начал объяснение, - Это очень древний клан, ранее они обладали властью над сознанием людей.

- Как это?

- Они могли видеть самые потаенные страхи людей и обращали их против них… О, небеса! – воскликнул Эш тем самым испугав присутствующих.

* * *

Где-то…

* * *

- Правильно быть отвергнутой суккубом?

- Ты не поймешь…

- Да, не пойму. Как ты можешь терпеть ее нападки?

- Бо сложная, но она всегда готова прийти на помощь.

- Это я должна была прийти тебе на помощь…

- Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты приехала как только узнала и я ценю это.

- Все должно было быть не так…

- Что? О, небеса! – ужаснувшись своим догадкам, воскликнула Лорен.

* * *

Соединение…

* * *

- Что?

- Если Вы правы и оба случая связанны, то…

- Что? – возмущенно повторила Бо

- Как я уже говорил, Сатори видят страхи людей и обращают их против них…

- Но почему никто раньше не подумал об этом, зная на что она способна.

- Согласно приданиям, их способности были утеряны давным-давно…

- Как это?

- Один из египетских колдунов отобрал у Сатори способности.

- И Вы думаете, что Мелани смогла как-то их вернуть.

- Это бы объяснило случай с Лорен.

- Ее самым большим страхом было самоубийство? – удивленно спросила Бо и, посмотрев на нее, Эш понял, что простого «да» будет не достаточно.

- Мама Лорен покончила с собой, когда ей едва исполнилось шестнадцать, именно Лор нашла ее в ванной, как вы можете догадаться, с перерезанными венами.

- Ого, - позади послышался голос Кензи.

Бо застыла на месте. Она сразу же вспомнила слова Лорен «Я не она… Я бы никогда…». Теперь понимая, что к чему, кури суккуба сжались у кулаки, она была готова убить Мелани за то, что она причинила такую боль блондинке.

* * *

Где-то…

* * *

- Это ты… Моя «попытка самоубийства» твоих рук дело? – дрожащим голосом спросила Лорен. В глубине души она все еще надеялась, что это не так и она не могла так сильно ошибаться в том, кого считала другом и кому доверила все тайны.

- я должна была показать тебе, что все они думают о тебе на самом деле, - объяснила свою позицию девушка.

- Но если бы не Эш, то я была бы сейчас мертва.

- Нет, нет дорогая, этого бы не случилось. По плану я должна была найти тебя, но когда я подъехала к дому, то Эш уже был, там разговаривая с кем-то по телефону. Ты не представляешь, как я испугалась, - попыталась приблизиться к доктору девушка, но Лорен попятилась назад.

- Ты чудовище.

- Не говори так, - приказала Мелани, - Я лишь хочу, чтобы мы были вместе.

- Этого не будет! Ни-ко-г-да! – прокричала Лорен, сама удивляясь своей смелости.

- Я дам тебе время все осмыслить, - закрывая дверь, спокойно ответила Мелани.

* * *

Соединение…

* * *

- Где она может держать Лорен? – попыталась взять себя в руки Бо.

- У меня есть предположение…

- И? – медлительность Эша порой выводила суккуба из себя.

- Несколько столетий ее клан владей целой частью этого города…

- Значит надо все там проверить, - высказалась Бо, - Чего же мы ждем?

- Дайте мне несколько минут и позвоните Дайсону, скажите, что мы будем ждать его в былой части.

Бо и Кензи вопросительно посмотрели на мужчину, явно не понимая, о чем речь.

- Он все поймет.

- Можем ехать, - появился в кабинете Эш.

- И как именно мы собираемся найти ее? – с недоверием спросила Бо.

- Найти поможет Дайсон, а вот борьбу оставьте мне, ваше дело вывести от туда Лорен.

- Но…

- Никаких «но», если Вы действительно любите ее, то сделаете, так как я говорю. Бо, Вы должны пообещать мне, что несмотря ни на что уведете, Льюис от туда и не дадите вернуться.

- Эш…

- Дайте слово! – продолжал настаивать на своем глава светлых.

- Хорошо, я сделаю это.

Бо чувствовала, что Эш что-то недоговаривает, но сейчас главным было найти Лорен, а со всеми тайнами можно разобраться и позже.

* * *

- Они в этом здании, - с ходу заявил Дайсон.

- Уверен?

- Да, определенно.

- Хорошо, - сказал Эш и повернулся к Бо, - Вы помните наш договор?

Бо лишь кивнула в ответ, и они направились к зданию.

- Ей лучше остаться здесь, - указал на Кензи Эш.

- Что? Нет, я не подчиняюсь…

- Сатори может проникать в мысли людей.

- Что? Неужели это беспокойство? – с ухмылкой спросила девушка.

- Не хочу, чтобы эти двое, - указав на Бо и Дайсона, пояснил фейри, - постоянно отвлекались на беспокойство о Вас.

- Кенз, тебе, правда, лучше сейчас поехать к Трику, - призналась правоту мужчины, согласилась Бо.

- Ладно, - на удивление быстро согласилась Кензи, - Но позвони сразу же, как сможешь.

- Дайсон, ты уверен, что мы в том здании? – возмутилась Бо. Они уже 15 минут без толку бродили по коридорам.

Ничего, не ответив, оборотень остановился возле одной из дверей и дал знак Эшу. Выйдя вперед глава светлых открыл дверь.

- Что-то вы долго, - сидя в кресле с ухмылкой сказала Мелани.

- Могла бы и раньше пригласить, 0 не уступая ей, ответил Фейри и обернувшись сказал, - Вы знаете, что надо делать.

- Ее здесь нет, - догадываясь, о чем речь, предупредила Мел.

- Это ложь, Лорен где-то здесь…, - возразил Эш, - … на самом деле совсем рядом.

Услышав это, Мелани резко встала, но фейри оказался быстрее, и крикнув:

- Ты знаешь, что надо делать, - захлопнул дверь, оставшись один на один с Сатори.

Попытка Дайсона открыть дверь не увенчалась успехом, в то время как Бо уже поспешила на поиски Лорен.

Открывая одну дверь за другой, она не теряла надежды найти любимого доктора.

Почему-то словам Эша, о том, что Лорен здесь она поверила больше, чем словам Мелани.

И наткнувшись на запертую дверь ее сердце, забилось быстрее.

- Лорен! – крикнула суккуб, и услышав такой родной голос в ответ, выбила дверь.

- Это Мел… Она… Я не знала… Мне так жаль…, - невпопад говорила блондинка.

- Тсс, все в порядке. Я знаю и заберу тебя от сюда.

- А Мел, ее не так легко…

- Эш позаботиться о ней…, - начала Бо.

- Что? Нет, он не может, мы должны найти их, - поднимаясь с колен, выбежала в коридор Лорен и, увидев се еще пытающегося открыть дверь Дайсона, поспешила к нему.

- Лорен, тебе нельзя туда, он справиться…, - попыталась задержать доктора Бо.

- Нет, он умрет, - в истерике билась в дверь Лорен.

Вспышка за дверью заставила всех вздрогнуть и дрожащей рукой Лорен открыла дверь.

Признаков присутствия в комнате Мелани не было, был только лежащий на полу Эш, блондинка сразу же бросилась к нему:

- Не смей…, слышишь, даже не думай оставлять меня, - с мольбой в голосе, обратилась к своему спасителю Лорен.

- Льюис, ты в порядке, - попытался улыбнуться Эш, - это все, что мне надо знать.

- Нет, я не в порядке… Зачем? Мы могли…

- Ты же знаешь, что не могли. Ее нельзя убить в своем теле, а значит…, я сделал то, что надо.

- Но…, - Лорен не могла перестать плакать, - Это стоило тебе жизни.

Бо и Дайсон переглядывались между собой, явно шокированы происходящим.

- Отдать жизнь за тебя это высшая награда, Льюис тебе ли не знать, что это не жизнь.

- Возможно, но мы поклялись быть в этой «не жизни» вместе, а теперь я останусь одна.

- Нет, не одна, у тебя есть она, - указав в сторону суккуба, возразил Сэмюель, - Она любит.

- Ты же говорил, что суккубу не дано познать настоящую любовь.

- Обещай, что никому не скажешь, но думаю, я ошибся, - из последних сил пытался подбодрить подругу Эш.

- Это останется между нами.

- Как ты думаешь, я увижу…, - закашлялся фейри.

- Если «да», то скажи мне жаль, что не уберегла.

Слеза скатилась по щеке Эша.

- Да, Льюис умеешь ты разжалобить.

- Прости.

- Нет, это хорошо. Я люблю тебя, ты же знаешь это? – вопросительно посмотрел на девушку глава светлых.

- Знаю и я люблю тебя.

- Не бойся снова открыть его, - дотронувшись к груди Лорен, шепнул фейри, в следующий миг рука упала.

- Нет… Я не готова… Сем… Пожалуйста…, - судорожно продолжая трясти тело бездыханного друга, кричала Лорен.

- Тссс, все будет хорошо, - как можно сильнее прижимая к себе доктора, шептала Бо.

- Нет, не будет…, без него уже не будет…

Оставит последний поцелуй на устах мужчины блондинка вышла из комнаты. Она понимала, что Бо ни в чем не виновата и знала, что ей наверное следует остаться, но сейчас Лорен не хотела… не могла быть среди людей…

* * *

**Продолжение следует…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Scaldo, **вот и последняя глава. Надеюсь не разочарует ;)

* * *

**Глава 10**

Прошло 4 дня…

- И почему, собственно говоря, нам запрещено идти на похороны? – возмутилась Кензи.

- Потому, что ты человек, а я… мне сейчас вообще нигде не рады, - не задумываясь, ответила Бо.

- Но это несправедливо, - продолжила гнуть свое девушка.

- Кензи, не думала, что ты так любишь похороны или Эша, - с ухмылкой подметила суккуб.

- Дело не в этом, я бы может и не пошла, но…

- Вот не этом и закончим, - попыталась умерить пыл подруги суккуб.

Вставая с дивана Бо начала искать свой телефон.

- Ты думаешь, что сейчас Док ответит на твой звонок?

- Нет, она игнорирует меня, если ты забыла.

- Тогда кому ты звонишь? Только не говори, что секси-детективу потому, что думаю это не очень…

- Я хочу поговорить с Триком, - возмутилась предположению девушки брюнетка.

- Зачем?

- Он должен вернуться и …

- … и ты хочешь узнать о Лорен, - закончила Кензи

- Ты как всегда проницательна, - подмигнула Бо

- Трик, как все прошло?

- Это похороны Бо.

- Да, я знаю, но…

- Ты имеешь в виду доктора?

- Как она? – с опаской спросила суккуб. Она очень хотела быть рядом, но Лорен избегала ее. На звонки блондинка не отвечала, а пойти к ней Бо не решалась. Она слишком сильно боялась увидеть в глазах презрение или ненависть. Частично Бо была виновата в смерти Эша, она знала, что фейри что-то затевает, но боязнь потерять Лорен заставила суккуба проигнорировать это.

- Доктора Льюис не было на церемонии.

- Что? Как? Почему?

- Видимо семья погибшего не была так же благосклонна к Лорен.

- Они даже не дали ей попрощаться, это…

- Бо… я не слышу тебя. Ты здесь?

- Да, прости, мне надо идти. Спасибо.

- За что?

- За все, - ответила суккуб, положив трубку.

- Кенз, мне надо уйти… Когда вернусь не знаю, - схватив куртку брюнетка практически, выбежала из квартиры.

* * *

- Ты даже не собиралась попрощаться? – остановилась у двери Бо. Она несколько секунд наблюдала за блондинкой, которая отчаянно пыталась отыскать что-то в сумке.

- Я вернусь, - не прерывая своего занятия, ответила девушка.

- Лорен…

- Давай не сейчас, - с мольбой в голосе доктор перебила суккуба.

- Я знаю, что тебя не пустили на похороны.

- Ну, семья Сема никогда не была в числе моих поклонников, в чем его мама любезно напомнила мне, навестив вчера.

- Что? Чего она хотела?

- Сказать, что я поломала жизнь ее сына, что я виновата в его смерти и что я, вообще, отродье ада, - невпопад ответила блондинка.

Бо была, мягко сказать, шокирована спокойствием, с которым Лорен говорит об этом.

- Ты же знаешь, что она не права.

- Не по всем пунктам, но некоторые… точно про меня.

- Ты, правда, вернешься?

- Да, мне предстоит представить свой доклад старейшинам и передать лабораторию тому, кого назначат на мое место.

- Что? Ты уходишь? Но я думала, что ты принадлежишь светлым, и кто является Эшем, не имеет значения.

- У меня были немного другие условия.

- Трик говорил…

- При всем уважении к Трикстеру, он ничего не знает о мои отношениях с Эшем.

- Да, никто не знаешь.

- Бо…

- Прости, я помню… не сейчас, - повторила недавние слова доктора суккуб.

- Ну, как ты уже могла понять у фейри не больше разнообразие соглашений с людьми. По этому в свое время мы с Сэмюелем решили, что не важно само соглашение или как его воспримут другие, главное, что он и я знали правду.

- Но, как теперь ты докажешь свое право на свободу?

- Эш позаботился об этом, соответствующие документы у Хейла и он представит их совету завтра.

Бо приблизилась в плотную к блондинке и, почувствовав ее дыхание на своей шее Лорен вздрогнула, но все же не могла отойти.

- Я знаю, ты считаешь, что это я виновата…

- Что? Нет! – резко возразила девушка, обернувшись, - Ты спасла мне жизнь.

- Технически, это все-таки был Эш…, - попыталась хоть как-то продолжить разговор суккуб.

Лорен, знала, что даже если они никогда не будут вместе, то Бо заслуживает узнать правду:

- У тебя есть планы на сегодня?

- Нет, а что…, - сердце суккуба бешено забилось.

- Ты хотела знать, правду и если все еще заинтересована…

- Заинтересована, очень даже заинтересована, - быстро ответила брюнетка, тем самым, вызвав улыбку собеседницы.

- Поехали, - подмигнула Лорен, - Я покажу.

* * *

Они были в дороге уже четыре часа и за это время Лорен, практически, ничего не сказала, казалось она, и вовсе, забыла о том, что кто-то еще есть в машине.

Внезапно остановив машину у обочины, Лорен вышла и, достав что-то из сумки в багажнике, протянула Бо.

Это была фотография и как могла догадаться брюнетка одна из недостающих в спальне доктора.

Не ней была изображена веселая компания из четырех человек, одним из которых был Эш, и Бо вопросительно перевела взгляд на блондинку, которая тоже присутствовала на фотографии.

- Девушка рядом с ним это Даниель…

- Твоя сестра, я помню.

Кивнув, Лорен продолжила:

- Я познакомилась с Сэмюелем 13 лет назад, когда они с Дай приехали на похороны мамы, она…

- Покончила с собой, - Бо снова удивила доктора своими познаниями, - Эш рассказала, когда…

- Ясно, - попыталась улыбнуться Лорен, - Тогда я восприняла его в штыки, - тогда я все воспринимала в штыки, но он усердно пытался найти общий язык со мной и папой. Сем очень любил Даниель, и только через много лет я поняла, чем ему пришлось пожертвовать ради нее. Это именно он оплатил мою учебу в колледже.

- А другая девушка? – видя, как тяжело Лорен дается каждое слово, попыталась перевести разговор Бо.

- Это Саманта, - на лице доктора появилась еле заметная улыбка, - Моя первая, точнее единственная девушка, которую я когда-либо любила.

От этих слов Бо стало как-то не по себе.

- Мы познакомились в мой первый день в колледже. Позднее начали встречаться и даже жили вместе. После моего выпуска наша четверка была практически неразлучна, - с горечью призналась Лорен.

- Но, что случилось?

- Все изменилось 6 лет назад. Мы возвращались с отдыха, вот в том лагере, - указав наверх начала Лорен, - Сем сделал предложение моей сестре, было шумно, мы все о чем-то спорили…

- Авария? – увидев слезы на глазах любимой, предположила Бо.

- Тогда сказали, что лопнуло колесо. Когда я очнулась через 2 месяца, то узнала, что Даниель и Саманты больше нет, и только Сэмюель абсолютно не пострадал.

- Его способности…

- Да, но тогда я этого не знала. Он пропал и первые несколько месяцев после выписки были адом все в городе напоминало о них…, - смахнула слезу Лорен, - И я решила уехать.

- В Торонто?

- Нет, вообще-то мне предложили исследовательский грант в Конго. Там меня и нашел Сем. К тому времени он уже узнал, что случилось на самом деле, и решил все мне рассказать.

- Что же случилось?

- Аварию подстроил один из его братьев – Темный Фейри.

- Что? Темный? Но, как?

- Клан Сэмюеля один из древнейших и только по достижении определенного возраста они вольны выбирать сторону.

- Но если он выбрал светлых, то зачем? Месть? Обида? – удивленно гадала Бо, она не ожидала такого поворота.

- В то время Сем не выбрал сторону.

- Что? – не могла поверить услышанному Бо.

- Если бы он выбрал сторону, то ни одна из них все равно не приняла его отношений с…

- Человеком, - закончила за девушку суккуб.

- Вот почему наши отношения…

- Но я не выбрала сторону.

- Да, также как и Сэмюель в свое время и посмотри, чем это обернулось для него и не только…, - слеза скатилась по щеке Лорен.

- Еще один вопрос…

- Давай, сегодня скидки, - попыталась пошутить доктор.

- Тот кто подстроил аварию…

- Мы убили его, - спокойно ответила блондинка. Посмотрев в глаза девушки, Бо не увидела ни тени сожаления, это была еще одна сторона Лорен, о которой она не догадывалась.

- Как? – суккуб хотела знать все.

- В Конго я работала над зараженным поселением, которое оказалось фейри… Мы подделали отчет и выставили Тая виновным в распространении инфекции. По-другому к нему было не добраться, его казнили так же.

- И после этого ты стала работать на фейри?

- Нет, я никогда не работала на них… я работала с ними. У меня не осталось никого кроме Сема…

- А отец?

- После смерти мамы, он начал пить и спустя два года какой-то пьяница подрезал его недалеко от бара, в котором они всегда заседали.

- Лорен, я понятия не имела…мне так жаль…

- Все в порядке.

- Нет, эта моя дурацкая ревности, я…

- Бо, - взяв девушку за руку, тихо пояснила Лорен, - я рассказала тебе все не для того, чтобы ты жалела меня…

- Я знаю, но тебе столько всего пришлось пережить.

- Что нас не убивает…, - с иронией подметила блондинка.

- После совета ты уедешь из города? – как бы суккуб не боялась ответа на этот вопрос, она все таки спросила.

- Бо…

- Я понимаю и не виню тебя, - невпопад говорила брюнетка.

- Бо…, - попыталась вставить слово Лорен.

- Этот город…

- Где я встретила тебя, - перебив, заявила блондинка.

- Что?

- Последние 6 лет были ничем не примечательным, не жизнь, а так… существование, пока в один день не появилась ты и так бы я не пыталась отрицать это, но ты вдохнула в меня жизнь.

- Правда? – Бо не могла поверить, что слышит это.

- С нашей первой встречи я была полностью очарована тобой и та ночь…

- Теперь я понимаю, что она значила для тебя и какую боль я причинила тебе своими словами и пойму, если ты не захочешь…, - с горечью призналась суккуб. Она мысленно уже сотни раз прокляла себя за несдержанность…

- Я люблю тебя…, - еле слышно возразила Лорен.

- Что? – не поверила своим ушам Бо, - Повтори!

Улыбнувшись, блондинка сказала уже громче:

- Я люблю тебя.

- Это точно не сон? – все еще не веря, что все это наяву спросила Бо. Не придумав другого способа показать суккубу, что это реальность Лорен подарила ей поцелуй.

- Если это сон, то в моем случае он начинался как кошмар, - отстранившись с иронией заявила доктор.

- Я знаю, что причинила тебе боль и я буду сожалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь, но ты нужна мне. Я так безумно влюблена в тебя, что… В общем, я хочу чтобы ты всегда была рядом, - в привычной для себя манере закончила монолог Бо.

- Значит, этот вопрос мы решили, - как будто отмечая для себя что-то, подытожила Лорен.

- Может поедем домой?

- У меня есть еще одно дело здесь, - заявила Лорен и встав снова подошла к багажнику.

- Что это? – увидев урну у нее в руках, спросила Бо.

- А сама как думаешь?

- Но как… Кого же сегодня похоронили в соединении?

- Какого-то бедолагу. Он хотел, чтобы я сделала это.

Развеяв прах, Лорен обняла суккуба:

- Спасибо, что спасла меня…

- Как я уже говорила, технически это сделал Эш…

- Нет, не там… Спасибо, что спасла меня – появившись, - посмотрев в глаза любимой повторила Лорен.

- Я знала, что этот город принесет, что-то особенное, - призналась брюнетка.

Впервые за последние 6 лет к Лорен вернулось ощущение, что жизнь стоит того, чтобы жить…

* * *

Конец… пока… ;)


End file.
